Stargate Trilogy Part III
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: After years of uneasy peace between the Tau'ri and Avalon Alliance, yet another act of aggression by the Tau'ri throws the galaxy a step closer to a deadly war that Tau'ri may not be able to survive.
1. A New Threat

Four years had passed since the assault on the ancient city of Avalon with 96% of her technology returned to the city, the remainder of the technology had to be rebuilt from scratch by the teams within the city. Although something still puzzled those in command was happened to the remainder of that technology, seemingly useless equipment anywhere but in the city itself although four of the city's Puddle-Jumpers where still unaccounted for, one of similar design too those of Atlantis, one of native design to the city and one created by the city's inhabitants themselves. However, it was not the three missing that had disturbed them so much it was the fourth, a unique design of Puddle-Jumper with advanced technology that was to be incorporated into their growing fleet of ships which had been since designed and built in response to the Tau'ri's growing armada of vessels in light of the building '_Cold-War_' between them.

Fearing that their technology had been adapted by the Tau'ri, the Avalon Alliance instituted a program of updating all of their surviving vessels with Sentinel Technology along with building newer vessels whilst under the watchful eye of the Tau'ri and their Jaffa Nation Allies. Although their fragile Alliance with the Atlantis Expedition and USS Hammond was still young, it was an Alliance of necessity in order to keep an eye on the expansion of the Tau'ri Sphere of influence throughout the galaxy and beyond.

As a part of the secret alliance with Atlantis, Richard Woolsey, Colonel Shepard and his team along with Colonel Carter had briefly returned to Avalon City to sign the treaty and join in the celebrations as guests at the marriage ceremony of Jennifer Tate and Jack Bourne after which the happily married couple spent a two week honeymoon on Atlantis itself as a gift from the Atlantis team. Before leaving for Atlantis as her final promise, Jennifer finally cured her brother-in-law of his illness which had been cause by the Serum she created in response to the Tau'ri threat, a cure which came from her own D.N.A. Spending a total of four weeks in the twin city, Jennifer and Jack returned home with the news that Jennifer was now expecting their first child and celebrations echoed around the city for the third time since their first encounter with the Earth vessel, an encounter which had cost them greatly in the past.

After the acceptance of an alliance with the Athosians and Satedans, their numbers grew by hundreds as they took in as many as wanted to join their ranks as either civilians or join in their growing military forces. Accepting a promotion back in the City, Jack Bourne left the coveted position as Commander of their Flagship and took up his new position as Second in Command of the City as nine months later, Jennifer gave birth to a girl they named Molly M. Bourne.

Stargate Trilogy

Part Three:

Chapter One:

A New Threat

_Observational Medical Journal, Doctor Jennifer Tate-Bourne recording. _

_It has been almost three weeks since I recorded the last entry on Subject Three and the situation has not improved. With each passing day I grow more concerned for the health of my Daughter. As previously stated in this Journal, Molly has displayed unusual abilities which I have now confirmed are apart of the Serum that I once took in order to cure William of his illness… Perhaps I should once again start at the beginning as Requested by Doctor Andrews._

_Nine months ago Jack was playing with our daughter who by that time had progressed at an astounding rate. Her physical and mental status is that of a five year old girl. However, it was not her rapid development that had shocked him so. While playing with her toys which had been given to her by Doctor McKay of Atlantis, my husband believed that he heard Molly call out to him, not vocally but with her mind something she instantly denied and he shook off as him being exhausted. Several days later I had a similar experience with my daughter as I felt her mind reach out to mine causing her great distress. Instantly we took her to the infirmary for medical treatment, nevertheless nothing was discovered but at the same time and while on the opposite side of the city, William heard the same thing in his mind._

_It seemed to have been a random occurrence and eventually we got back to our daily lives, finally I returned to work on a part time basis and continued with my work alongside my former assistant Charlie, who took over once I left._

_With the private celebrations for Molly's third birthday in full swing with family and close friends, Molly's god-father appeared in the city, a man she knew well and was eager to see once again, Rodney McKay. Delivering yet another gift for her growing collection of stuffed animals, she tore off the paper and was overjoyed by what he had brought her. And that is when it happened for the first time, as she was playing with her gift the stuffed animal appeared to levitate before her causing her much grief as she could not understand what was happening before her._

_She spent several days in the Infirmary as myself and Doctor Andrews investigated what was happening to my daughter, and that is when I discovered the truth. The Serum I had taken years ago to find a cure had left a marker in my own D.N.A, it had activated dormant genes within me before I administered the cure itself which stabilised the illness, however my worst fears had come to light as they where passed on to my infant child during my pregnancy. Both myself and Jack had always suspected that those abilities would one day surface within her but, we had hoped that they would appear during maturity not someone so young._

_Well, enough background on this once more… her last incident was three weeks ago nothing more then entering my mind. I had learned since to help her control her abilities and continued to teach her to do so as I had learned from Billy. This morning, I entered her bedroom to wake her and I was shocked at what I saw as everything in her room with the acceptation of her bed was levitating by 12 inches off of every surface as she sat with a strange and calm smile upon her face. Her I.Q had leapt seemingly overnight to equal that of a child of around twelve years of age and now as I write this, my three year old child is reading technical information on this city and its abilities. How much more can her mind take? I have no idea how to stop this from happening again and even the City Council on which I sit, is growing fearful of my child myself included… I need help._

Four days had past since Jennifer had submitted a report to the Council and the Command Staff of the City as a strange calm had filled the city while people attempted too continue with their daily lives while the possibility of a war with the Tau'ri grew ever closer. Acting under the orders of the Military council and the City Commanding Officer, a Tau'ri Starship had docked on one of the piers of the ship for a classified meeting with the Military Council of the City itself, only one of two Tau'ri ships allowed enter Avalon territory, the HMS Churchill under the command of Captain Jennifer Connors had been chosen specifically for this secret assignment of delivering one man to the city, General Jack O'Neill himself.

Heavily guarded by the City Security, the General and Captain entered the briefing room while a squadron of Avalonian fighters circled the city as four heavily armed Starships orbited their homeworld.

"General Tate, Colonel Bourne. General O'Neill and Captain Connors as requested" A security officer said with respect.

"Thank you Officer. Please have your men wait outside, this will not take long" Juliana said with a polite smile. "Please take a seat. We have much to discuss"

"You know, I'm starting to feel less like a friend and more like an enemy General Tate" O'Neill moaned as he sat down slowly.

"A sign of the times I am afraid sir" Juliana said with respect. "Captain, good to see you again"

"And you Ma'am" Connors nodded.

"Now that we are alone. We can not hide what has happened in the past between our peoples. The Tau'ri are arrogant, angry and have progressed beyond your abilities, technologically of course"

"The same could be said for you General" O'Neill said abruptly.

"Agreed! But we have been nothing if not patient with your people. On no less then two occasions your people have invaded this city and killed our own. We have been teetering on the edge of war for years now, on several occasions your vessels and teams have been spotted in our territories they have been challenged and returned as stated…"

"It is now the decision of the council that Earth _MUST_ be dealt with…" Bourne said politely.

"Are you threatening us?" O'Neill growled.

"No, but Jack is correct. Earth is a major problem, a problem that has to be dealt with promptly or this galaxy will be plunged into a war the likes of which no one will come out on top. General, Jack… the Council has decided that we will open formal negotiations with Earth and your respective Allies"

"Negotiations for what?" Connors said slowly.

"A treaty between us, the alternative it not pleasant" Bourne replied.

"Taking notes from your people, we have decided that an area of space become neutral, in which none of our vessels or teams will enter" Juliana said firmly.

"You want to carve up the galaxy into segments?" O'Neill laughed.

"We have all that we need where we are. The Alliance Council has drafted a list of worlds uninhabited that divides our two peoples… we hope that we can find an amicable arrangement with you and your allies. Make no mistakes General, we have also turned away many Jaffa vessels from our space. Some have not left on friendly terms. Please, take this back to your leaders and give it some serious thought. My patience is growing thin with you and your people…" Jennifer said softly.

"… As is that of the Alliance General, Captain. We will no longer tolerate the constant threats from your people believe us when we say that you do not want us as an enemy… we are slow to anger but swift in retaliation, the Goa'uld learned that harsh lesson"

Sitting before them, O'Neill remembered the preliminary reports from Captain Connors and SG-1 on their first encounter and how they had revealed that many of their people had descended from not only Earth but many other species throughout the galaxy including the now extinct Tollana. Nodding slightly he picked up a paper folder and opened the cover as he looked over the proposed zone between them as he spoke gently.

"This doesn't leave you with much space General. As a matter of fact, it gives us fully two-thirds of the galaxy"

"As I said, we have everything we need Jack, we have even created a so called 'Buffer-Zone' where our people are safe from your interference. I strongly recommend you take this offer"

Silence fell over the four of them for a brief moment until the lights dimmed in the briefing room as Juliana and Jack leapt to their feet and looked around as a young officer entered the room and walked towards Julia before whispering in her ear. Instantly her muscles tightened as she clenched her fists before she looked down upon the two Tau'ri with anger as the three looked at her with a million questions in their eyes.

"This meeting is over. Bourne, you are with me. General, Captain… you will both remain here until you can be removed to secure quarters for your own safety" She said darkly.

"Wait! What is happening" Connors yelled.

"Captain Connors, do not resist. I would rather not have you both restrained after all, you Captain share a family line with my first officer here"

"What?!" Bourne yelled.

"I will tell you later Jack" Juliana said with darkness in her eyes.

"What is happening?" O'Neill growled.

"I have just been informed that one of our ships is under attack from a Tau'ri cruiser. That is an act of war General O'Neill. For your own safety, I would recommend that you remain here…"

"That's not possible!" Connors yelled.

Before anyone could reply, Juliana Tate and Jack Bourne had left the briefing room at almost full speed as the security guards entered the room and drew their sidearm's, aiming them directly at the two Tau'ri. Stepping to the nearest console, Juliana accessed the computer system as the face of one of her own appeared on the screen before her with a report on the situation.

"Repeat, Any allied vessels, this is the Civilian Liner Nelson, we are under attack by a ship with Tau'ri markings. Our shields are failing and our weapons are depleted, requesting assistance… can anyone hear me?"

"Nelson, this is Avalon… we can barely hear you. What is your status?" Juliana yelled.

"General? Thank god! Our shields are at 10% and failing our weapons are not even making a dent in their shields… Ohh no! shields are gone, for God Sake! Halt your attack! We're a civilian ship, we have women and children onboard, repeat we are none-combatant… _HALT YOUR ATTACK!…_"

Instantly, the screen turned to static as Juliana's anger begun to boil over while Jack looked down at the screen in shock and fear as she yelled.

"What is the closest ship?" She said harshly to anyone listening.

"The Valiant is the closest vessel, she's on shakedown cruise in the area. Dispatching them right away" Called out a frightened young officer.

"Did he say the Nelson?" Jack said with fear.

"Yes, why Jack… what don't I know?"

"Jenn and Molly are on that ship…" He said quickly.

"What? Why the hell wasn't I told?" Juliana yelled.

"They where heading to the Lab on Igor Prime, they think they can help us" He said as his anger built up within him.

"Ohh hell! Contact _EVERY SHIP _in that sector _NOW!_" Juliana yelled. "Find the Nelson, they have clearance to fire on any ship attacking the Nelson. Bring me O'Neill and Connors…"

Moved into a secured area away from the population and stripped of anything that resembles a communications device or weapon, General O'Neill and Captain Connors had been placed in empty quarters on the furthest reaches of the city while a heavy security presence had been placed at all exits and escape routes close by. The Tau'ri cruiser had been locked down onto the Pier with docking clamps as two Avalon light cruisers maintained hovered above the ship while the number of fighter craft had doubled.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I wish that you would stop asking that General, I know as much as you do" Connors sighed deeply.

"I was just thinking out loud. You have family here, can't you use that somehow? Find out what is going on out there?" He moaned.

"I tried sir. All I got was, well nothing"

The sound of a force field deactivating on the opposite side of the door caught their attention as they both looked towards the opening door as General Tate entered while wearing a weapon on her hip and four men entered with their weapons drawn, aimed directly at them.

"General, what the hell is going on?" O'Neill yelled.

"One of our… Civilian ships was attacked by your people, that much you know. Ten minutes ago, I heard from one of our ships that the passengers and crew are alive. A few minor injuries, but two are missing… taken by your people" She grunted.

"What? That is not possible, we value…"

"Ohh spare me that shit Connors. Your people have been invading our space for years and now you have attacked, invaded and taken two of our citizens. Along with the attacks on this city, we are now at a state of war…"

"_WHAT?_" O'Neill yelled.

"The Alliance will no longer sit back and watch as your people destroy this galaxy"

"General, Juliana… let us help you" O'Neill said calmly.

"The time of negotiating with your people has passed. You will both be escorted to you vessel and away from our city. Do _NOT_ Challenge me no longer. Effective of now, the relationship between the Tau'ri and my people has ended, including the Alliance with Atlantis…"

"What alliance?" O'Neill said with shock.

"WE thought we could trust you. Atlantis was our hope for a first step between our people, I see that we where wrong. All Tau'ri from Atlantis have been expelled from this Alliance, those of the other species we have brought into our alliance have requested that they remain with us, something we have granted… for now. Send this message too your people General O'Neill… we will no longer sit back and watch as your people invade our space, challenge our Sovereignty, attack our ships and take our people as hostage. The time for diplomacy is over… as I speak, every… one of our ships is being armed and activated…"

"How many ships?" Connors said, fearing the answer.

"Two hundred and Forty heavily armed vessels. Prepare yourselves Connors, O'Neill. I, no we had high hopes that the Tau'ri had opened their minds too us. But I now see that you are as vicious and dark as when we left Earth a century ago. Security, get them and their ship off of my city before they become the first casualties of this war they created!"

"Yes, General" Said the lead security officer.

As they where led out of the room, Captain Connors shook her arms loose from the guards holding her before she raised her hands in peace and slowly turned towards Juliana as she spoke.

"Wait! You said two where taken, who are they? You owe us that much"

"You are right Captain Connors, I owe you that much. They are my Sister Jennifer and her three year old daughter Molly. I can guarantee you this much Captain, General. If they are harmed in anyway, if even a single strand of hair is taken from their heads… I will not be able to control the repercussions from my First Officer or the Alliance itself… and more importantly, _ME!_. You should leave while you still can… I have declared you as none-combatants under a flag of truce, that can very quickly change. Prey that they are not harmed…"

"Jack is the father?" Connors said slowly.

"Yes, I guess you could say that she is family. You see Miss Connors, we took a sample of your blood the first time you came onboard this city. Your grandfather's brother was a member of the original team who was stranded here a nearly century ago, I would rather not hurt you Jennifer Connors but I will order your quaint little vessel destroyed if you do not comply with our demands, you have safe passage into Tau'ri space… make the most of it people we will not show the same military quarter again" She said darkly.


	2. Repercussions

Stargate Trilogy

Part Three:

Chapter Two:

Repercussions

General Jack O'Neill had been dropped off at the nearest safe planet with a Stargate after the enemy fleet had turned around once satisfied that the Tau'ri vessel had left their space before he stepped through the Stargate and emerged at Stargate Command, a facility he knew more then well as it was his home away from home for many years while he commanded SG-1 and the most secretive base on the planet itself. Quickly reporting back to his superior officers on the latest development, a cold fear ran down his spine as he spoke with the calm he had often used in similar situations. Nevertheless, to those who knew him greatly it was an unnerving tone in his voice as he sat in the briefing room before the combined command departments of the Tau'ri, some on computer monitors and some in person before him.

"… So we must prepare for an imminent attack against Earth?"

"No Mister President…" O'Neill said firmly, yet with respect. "From what I have been told and I believe in their sincerity, they will not attack Earth. Our ships and teams have been invading their space on many occasions, but one of our ships has attacked a civilian liner…"

"The proverbial straw…" A Woman said slowly.

"Yes ma'am. Why would we attack one of their Civilian vessels and have we been testing their boundaries?" He said sharply.

"I have no idea what you mean General…" She insisted quickly.

"With respect Senator, I don't believe you. The Avalonians have been nothing but polite during this whole crisis almost to the point of placid and what happens now? One of our ships attacks a civilian vessel and captures two of their people, one a child. I want to know, and I want to know now" He growled.

"All orders for the fleet go through your office General have you not forgotten that, or have you lost control of Homeworld Security?" She said firmly.

"Jack, perhaps we should adjourn for now" Said General Hank Landry.

"No, I want to hear this…" Called out Colonel Cameron Mitchell. "Have we been invading their space?"

"WE have not" She smiled. "On that, you have my word"

"Then who engaged their civilian ship?" Called out the President. "And why take only two of the passengers?"

"Mister President, you should know that the passengers taken are Doctor Jennifer Bourne and her daughter Molly…" O'Neill said slowly.

"Jennifer Bourne?" Mitchell replied slowly. "Ohh shit!"

"Who is Jennifer Bourne?" The President replied.

"According to Intel on their new command structure, Jennifer Bourne is married to the new First Officer of the City Jack Bourne, she is also the younger sister of Juliana Tate, the leader of the city"

"Ohh Shit is correct Colonel Mitchell" Said the president quickly. "Effective immediately, I am ordering all you to find out exactly what is going on out there, who is attacking their ships and why. More importantly, who is attempting to create a war between Earth and Avalon"

The room fell silent instantly as in the centre of the table a hologram appeared, turning and looking at each of them in turn it finally came to rest looking at the president as the three foot tall holographic representation of Julian Tate spoke politely.

"Forgive me for the interruption people. You must be the President?"

"Yes. I know who you are General Tate" He said on the screen before her image.

"Excellent, then that will save time and effort on my behalf. Effective as of six hours ago, the City and Alliance Councils have expelled all Tau'ri and Tau'ri allies from our territories. The constant and blatant attacks against us will no longer go without retaliation as our patience with you and your Allies has finally worn off. Effective as of four hours ago, the full force of our fleet has set up a blockade around our territories, if any Tau'ri or Tau'ri Allied vessels enter into our space, if any of your SG-Teams are detected on our planets we will respond with the deadliest of force…"

"General, allow us to talk this over…" The President said calmly.

"The time for talk has passed Mister President. You will find those responsible for the capture of my sister and her daughter before I do you will deliver them unharmed to the nearest planet with a Stargate and allowed to leave, I guarantee you one thing Mister President. If they are harmed in any way, you will finally find out what a real Inter-Planetary war is like. Colonel Mitchell of SG-1..."

"Yes?" Mitchell replied.

"We have worked well together in the past… and as such I require that you work along side us as… our liaison with Earth during this investigation" Juliana said with a dark smile.

"I don't…" Before he could finish his sentence, he was caught in a transporter beam and vanished before the eyes of the assembled officers and government officials.

"Where is the Colonel?" O'Neill growled.

"Safe, for now. But that all depends on you now General O'Neill. Think of it this way General, I could have taken anyone, you President, Vice-President… even the Queen of England, the truth is I need his help and so do you. Ohh, don't try to scan for our ships in orbit General Landry, you won't find one. Remember what I said people, the clock is ticking"

With the snap of her fingers, the hologram vanished as the President, Senators and military officers looked at O'Neill in shock as the President was the first to speak.

"How many ships are they talking about General?"

"We believe that they have two hundred and forty ships of various designs, however at last reports their alliance covers twenty planets…" O'Neill said slowly.

"Wait, what about Colonel Mitchell?" Called out a Senator.

"He can handle himself. Besides, I don't think they will harm him it's simply not their way"

"It wasn't General Landry… however in light of recent events, who knows what they will do to him"

"That was a formal declaration of War against Earth" Called out the President"

"We declared war against them six years ago Mister President… they just haven't responded in kind.

The debriefing seemed to have lasted into the late evening as the combined forces of the Tau'ri Military and their allies where placed on Alert Status out of fear as the crisis situation began to build with intensity and it was not long before a Tau'ri vessel had been stopped inside Alliance space and challenged by four of the Alliance's most powerful cruisers, now it was clear of the path that Earth had placed them on as the dark spectre of war hung over the galaxy.

Exhausted, Senator Elizabeth Whitely ended the communications link with those in Stargate Command as she lead back in her chair and took a deep breath as a male voice called out from the darkness before her.

"You are playing a dangerous game Senator. If they find out what is really happening around here, where do you think their first stop will be?"

"They will do as I tell them. The preparations?" She smiled as she stretched her back.

"Having them here is dangerous Senator, you know that. Attacking an Alliance Cruiser is suicide" Called out the voice once more. "And taking two hostages, that is down right stupidity. They will find you Senator and when they do, they _WILL_ kill you"

"And that would result in an all out war with the Alliance, yes I know. The Doctor will cooperate with us for the sake of her daughter she will" The Senator smiled.

"The Child in an innocent Senator. However the threat for her safety might be enough for the doctor to cooperate…"

"In three days, I want those ships operational as planned, am I clear Colonel?"

"As Crystal, Ma'am" The figure said before transporting away in an Asguard designed beam.

"Asshole!" She said as she turned back to her work finally.

Remaining in Stargate Command for the duration of the investigation as to the whereabouts of Doctor Bourne and her child, although what had unnerved the General more was the sudden appearance of Hologram of General Tate herself in the briefing room and the fact that Colonel Mitchell had transported away yet no ship was detected in orbit or in the solar system itself. Although they knew the Alliance had cloaking technology, the question still remained was how could they beam the Colonel away without decloaking their ship, yet it was known that the Avalonian Technology was heavily based on the technology of the Ancient city itself however it been heavily updated with technology of the many species in their large Alliance which had resulted in a uniquely powerful fleet of Starships.

Reports on Avalonian fleet movements had been handed too him as he took up residence in the room that was his former office while in command of the facility itself. Reports of a vast fleet of vessels which had appeared around all Alliance systems and patrolling the region of space once designated as a '_Neutral Zone_' of sorts as they cautiously patrolled the unofficial boarder, turning away any ship that was not their own with a display of force, yet never engaging any Tau'ri or Jaffa ship they had encountered only firing powerful warning shots across their bow with their powerful main weapons.

Recalling the majority of his own personal staff back to Stargate Command for what had become known as '_The Avalon Crisis_' he felt more at home within the highly classified installation as he read the many reports on what had become known as enemy fleet movements as his door swung open and one of the most recognisable faces in the facility entered carrying a large tablet computer with a worried look on his face as O'Neill almost leapt out of his skin at the sound of the door hitting a large metallic filing cabinet as Walter Harriman ran into his office.

"General… we've just received word from Doctor Jean Miller…"

"Spit it out Walter, what is it?"

"Doctor McKay was visiting his family, he was beamed away during a family dinner" Harriman said slowly.

"What?… Break silence, contact Avalon immediately, Demand that Doctor McKay is returned" O'Neill said with deep anger.

"Sir, Doctor Miller was filming the lunch since it was their daughter's birthday party, she sent a copy of the video file, I think you should see it General"

Placing the tablet computer in the General's hand, Walter played the video file as the General looked on with shock as McKay disappeared from the dining table.

"Is it my imagination, or does that look a hell of a lot like…"

"An Asguard transporter sir. A containment team moved in five minutes ago, they have confirmed that the transporter signature is one of ours sir"

Placing the tablet on the desk, he looked up at the man he had known for many years as a voice crackled over the speakers in the office.

"General O'Neill, please report to the control room immediately"

Running his fingers through his greying hair, he stood and walked towards the control room on the next level down as Walter Harriman remained several steps behind while a young woman reported.

"General, we have just received a transmission from the USS Hammond, Lieutenant Colonel Franklin has reported that Colonel Samantha Carter has been beamed off of the bridge of her ship sir"

"What the hell is going on?" O'Neill growled.

"General O'Neill sir, this can not be a coincidence. First Doctor Bourne has disappeared, then Doctor McKay and now Colonel Carter" Walter said quickly.

"Agreed… what is the one thing they all have in common Walter?" O'Neill said, knowing the answer already.

"They are all leading experts on Ancient technology General"

"I stand by my original assessment Walter… activate the gate, Dial Avalon immediately"

"Yes sir, it's been awhile" He smiled as he sat in the control chair with a large smile upon his face.


	3. My Enemy's Enemy…

Stargate Trilogy

Part Three:

Chapter Three:

My Enemy's Enemy…

An emergency session of the Avalon Command Council had been called as General Juliana Tate had been called before them, not as a member of the council but to account for her recent decisions in dealing with the Tau'ri.

She stood on a small raised platform as her hands gripped the bar before her while the computer read out her name, rank and accomplishments over her military career as the men and women of the Command Council itself sat behind a large curved table while at the centre, a seat was empty, her seat. From the seat next too her own on the council, a large elderly man of around 70 earth years old stood with a soft smile of pride on his face as he spoke with a calm and almost loving voice as he interrupted the computer itself.

"Computer, halt report. I think we are all aware of the General's credentials. Juliana, you know why you have been called here?"

"Yes mister Chairman" She smiled politely.

As head of the Civilian Council, his position amongst the others was one of high standing and perhaps one of the very few of her allies in the Civilian Council itself as she was the youngest member of their armed forces to take command of the city's military at the young age of 23.

"Excellent, I'm sorry we have to this Julia…"

""Sir, allow me a moment to speak with the Council first" She said with a polite tone in her voice, a tone they had all come to expect of the youngest General in the history of their alliance.

"Of course, Proceed Julia" He smiled.

"Thank you sir…" Slowly stepping down from the platform, she walked towards them slowly as she spoke. "We are all familiar with how we came to this city and the routes of some of our people, some of which sit on this council itself… I, myself am a product of the union between a human of earth and our most prominent allies. So I believe that I have a voice here. Let us not forget that it was _THIS_ Council itself that ordered myself and the military to make first contact with those we have come to know as Tau'ri against the wishes of not only myself but the military arm of this Council since you have the majority vote. We warned you, all of you… that the Tau'ri where not ready for us, the are vicious, violent and even warring amongst themselves. I warned you, I begged you all to wait until we could assess them further, but you did not listen. We have lost many of our since we first encountered the Tau'ri, we have all suffered a loss of someone close, myself included…"

"Juliana, we know" The old man said with a sadness in his eyes.

"I lost my father to the last Tau'ri attack, Andrew, you lost your son and daughter… Frank, you lost your granddaughter… all this could have been avoided if we had waited. My actions against the Tau'ri stand, the military arm of this Council will back me up on that, as does the entire military force since it was _US_ who had been sent to defend this city and our holdings. The rapid construction of newer Starships for defence was a necessity… _Honoured Council_, as was the full deployment of our entire forces along our space. Did I not warn you that this would happen? Did I not warn you ALL" She said as she looked at each of them in turn"

"You you did General" A elderly woman said slowly.

"And your response was a vote to ignore the warnings of not only myself, but the rest of the Military Council that _YOU_ created…"

Slowly, she ran her right hand across the table as she once again looked at each of the Civilian Council members in turn until she reached an empty seat, reserved for the head of the Scientific Department of the Civilian Council, her own sister.

"… And now, this seat is empty for the first time as the Tau'ri have taken one of our own, my own sister Jennifer and her daughter Molly. What would you have me do _Honoured Council_? Give me instructions on what to do?"

"Julia, please" The elderly man said slowly.

"I am remaining calm mister chairman, for the moment. But my patience has now worn thin on this subject…"

"We know, but you have taken actions against the Tau'ri that has placed on a course of war…" He called out with sadness.

"The Tau'ri had declared war against us years ago when they destroyed our fleet and stole this city. Let us not all forget that it was Jennifer's actions that resulted in the recovery of this city…" She said with anger as she pointed towards the empty seat. "… And the rebuilding of our forces many times beyond that of the original limitations…"

Slowly, she walked towards one member of the Civilian Council, a member she knew well as the lead voice against her original appointment to the council itself as she slammed her fists on the desk and glared into her eyes with darkness.

"… And now _YOU_ dare question my judgement on this, do you have any idea what I and the others like me have endured at the hands of… our brothers of Earth?"

"General! Retake the stand" The woman before her said.

"Would you like to see what your… Earth friends have done to me and those like me?"

"General, I will ask you one more time"

"_NO!_ I will no longer remain silent on this subject Eleanor. This is the result of your Tau'ri friends…"

With anger, she ripped open her uniform tunic to reveal her half naked body to the Council before her, shock ran over their faces as she walked before the table, showing each of them the scars on her stomach and chest she had kept hidden since her recovery. Scar tissue of large burn marks which ran down her left side along with many deep scars from cuts from a blade on her right side. Gasps came from the council as another member from the military stepped down from the table and tore open his tunic in the same way, revealing similar scar tissue on his body and neck.

"Now do you see the way I feel about your little… Side Project Eleanor? If we continue relations with these people, they will not stop until each and everyone of us has been removed from this city and it is under their control" The Man called out.

"Colonel Franks is right people. Some of them can be trusted, but the majority… can not. Thank you Franks" She smiled as she released her uniform tunic. "Each of you know what had happened too Jennifer, you knew this… and yet you chose to ignore it. As you all know, yes… I continued with relations with _SOME_…of the Tau'ri. Colonel Carter and the Atlantis Expedition, the very few that I felt _WE_ could trust, hell, Rodney McKay has even been welcomed into my family and we where making way with possibility of relations with our distant brothers and sisters in the Pegasus Galaxy to the point where we opened our doors to refugees, three of you even sit on this council itself. But as for the Tau'ri of Earth…"

"General Tate, that is enough…" Called out the Chairman, much to her surprise. "Please, I will ask you politely. Leave this Council Chambers…"

"You are turfing me out?" She said with shock.

"Not only you Juliana, I would politely request that the Military Section of this council chambers to leave while we discuss what you have said here" He said with sadness in his voice.

"That is against the rules as lay down by the Council itself!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Under Article Fourteen, subsection Five of the Council Codes, the military Council is requested to leave these Chambers" He replied.

"You realise what you are doing Mister Chairman. Of anyone in this room, I would not have expected it from you sir" She said.

Reluctantly the Military section of the City Council left the chambers as Julia stood by the doors with her anger swelling within her. The Civilian section had all but disbanded the section that she was in control of as the all knew that she held their respect. With talks between each of the five members of her section each of them had given her their support in any action that she would take against the Civilians themselves, fear spread through her as she ordered each of them back to their respective commands as it sounded like a prelude to a Civil War within the City itself. After everything she had fought so hard for, it was not a prospect that she had welcomed as her primary goal was always in keeping peace between the Civilian Council and Military Section itself.

For one hour, she sat outside the Chambers until the doors opened and Civilian Council members left the chambers one at a time, each of them avoiding eye contact with her until the Chairman exited with a worried look upon his face as he stopped before her and spoke.

"Walk with me Julia?"

"What happened in there?" She said slowly.

"Let us take a walk" He said calmly.

"I need to know, what happened in there?"

"You can not do that while walking?" He smiled.

"Alright… let's walk" She laughed slightly.

They seemed to walk side by side in silence for what seemed like hours when it was in fact only minutes before he turned and spoke finally with a large smile and pride in his eyes.

"I remember the day you where born Julia, it was a day of celebration for us. The anniversary of our first Alliance with another world, you where almost a week early… but strong with a good head of hair. I remember holding you and thinking as you looked up at me with that smile that you have never lost… I thought '_This little-one is going to go far_' and I was right about you"

"I know, you have told me many times…" She smiled with embarrassment.

"The youngest military commander in the short history of our time in this city. Did your father ever tell you how proud he was of you?" He said with a large smile.

"All the time. The last time we spoke, he said he was looking forwards to greeting Jennifer on her return… he never told her, how proud he was…proud of her" She said with a tear in her eyes.

"They where very much alike Juliana. Sure they had fought, many times… but he valued their arguments as much as he valued your conversations"

"Why are you telling me this?" She said slowly. "What happened in there?"

"You have been relieved of Command of the City…" He said with regret.

"_WHAT?_" She yelled. "They can't do that!"

"Yes, they can Julia, and they have. Once Jennifer and Molly have been returned home safely, you are too make a statement saying that you are resigning your commission from the Military and relieving yourself of Military Command of the City"

"This is…"

"Julia, listen very carefully here. Once this is over, the military will be reorganised into a Scientific and Research department…"

"And you went along with it?" She said quickly.

"No! that is why I have resigned also from the Council… effective once this current crisis is over"

"Grandpa, why would you do that?" She said, almost weeping.

"Things are changing around here, listen to me very carefully Shorty!…" He said with a smile.

Stopping off at her quarters, Juliana changed from her dress uniform and back into her duty uniform before walking into the command centre with a half-smile on her face as every eye in the room fell upon her, waiting for her next orders. Comprised of Military and Civilian staff, each had been hand chosen by her to work in the command centre of the city she stood tall as she walked towards her new first officer as her face turned to ice while he told her about the communication from the Tau'ri, informing them of the abductions of Doctor McKay and Colonel Carter. Thinking quickly as she looked at the Stargate itself, she looked back her brother-in-law with a slight smile as she spoke.

"Alright, lets get to work. It seems that something else is going on out there… I want to know what, who and why. Jack, get me the Valiant… I have a job for them" She smiled.

"What about him?" Jack said as he nodded towards a man with guards around him.

"Colonel Mitchell, it's been a long time sir" She smiled.

"Why am I here Miss Tate?" He said with a darkness in his voice.

"Actually Colonel, Tate was my birth name. Campbell is my marriage name… another long story. The guards are dismissed, if you wish Colonel would you please join me in my office? I have a job for you. If not, I can have you sent back home"

Something about the tone in her voice and the unusual smile on her face that made him pay attention as she walked up the steps towards her office with an unusual calm in her stride. Since he arrived in the city, he felt as if the tension had arisen towards almost boiling point as each pair of eyes suddenly lay upon him while followed the unusual woman up the steps and into her office. Since he had very little contact with her, only through intermediaries while on off-world missions during their negotiations, it was the first time he had actually laid eyes upon her and he could not help but think that she looked exactly the same as the first time he saw her, with the acceptation of a slight red tint in her hair. Sitting in the chair before her, he felt at home as she sat before him and poured two cups of hot coffee with a soft and welcoming smile upon her face as she spoke.

"First off, let me apologise for the way we brought you here Colonel"

"How did you do that?" He said as he sniffed the coffee in his hands.

"Trans-dimensional beaming Colonel. Do not ask me to explain it Cameron, I don't understand it myself. Do you mind if I call you Cameron?" She said before he nodded. "Thank you sir. By now you must be aware of what has happened with Colonel Carter and Doctor McKay… your SGC is correct, it is too much of a coincidence that the leading experts on Ancient Technology have all been abducted at the same time…"

"It hurt like hell. What about Jackson?" Mitchell said with concern.

"From what I hear, Daniel Jackson is currently working in Atlantis, he is safe as long as he remains in that city"

"Good, what do you need from me?" Mitchell said with a soft southern American accent.

"Down to business, I respect that sir. I am sure that you aware that the relationship between our peoples have spiralled out of control?"

"Putting it lightly" He laughed.

"Of course…"

"General Tate, I have the Valiant on Standby Ma'am" Jack said over the speakers in the office.

"Perfect timing as always Jack. Put them through… this will be a lot easier if I do not have to repeat myself"

Behind her, a family photo blinked before being replaced with the smiling face of her husband. Instantly his eyes fell upon Colonel Mitchell as a deep frown appeared over his brow as he spoke.

"Julia, what the hell is _HE_ doing there?"

"William, I have a job for you both actually. Colonel Cameron Mitchell this is William Campbell, my husband. I'm sending Mitchell to you in a few moments, I have a little job for you both. Now I know how you feel about the Tau'ri Billy, but we are going too need his help if my plan is to work"

"Do you trust him?" He said on the screen before her.

"We've had contact before, you know that by now. What I need from you is to find someone for me…"

"You want me of all people, too work with him?" He growled.

"He is the perfect choice Billy… and yes, I trust him and want you two both to work together on this one. We all need each other…" She said with a smile.

"My time would be better served looking for Jenn and Molly… I have a few contacts I think can help. I owe her that"

"I know. But this… is different"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Mitchell complained.

"No, you don't!" Julia said softly. "Cameron… this is important. Billy, do you remember that file I showed you a few weeks ago?"

"Of course. That's going to be difficult" He said with regret.

"That's why I came to you. You will have autonomy on this one Billy… you are too shut down all ship transponders, do not… I repeat _DO NOT_ engage any Tau'ri or Jaffa ships and I want you to avoid all contact with our own vessels. If you are engaged by any ship, get the hell out of there at maximum speed. If you find yourself in a position where you have to use force… do _NOT_ leave ships beyond their limit of self defence or retreat" She said calmly.

"What you ask, maybe difficult Julia" He sighed deeply.

"William, I know that I am asking a lot of you. But you have full permission to let go… trust your instincts, use Mitchell's knowledge however, do _NOT_ allow any harm too come to him. You _MUST_ protect this man at all costs…"

"General Tate or whatever your name is, What is going on? What are you talking about?" Mitchell cried out.

"Understood. Colonel Mitchell, standby to beam onboard… take a deep breath and hold it, it will hurt less" William said with a large smile.

Confusion overtook the Colonel before the feeling of his lungs burning overtook him once more before the sensation of millions of invisible insects crawling over him and biting away at his flesh echoed throughout his body while he simultaneously fell into a trance before he disappeared into a haze of deep red transporter energy once more, a feeling that he felt once before as he was beamed away from the meeting at the SGC. For over one minute, Juliana Tate and her husband spoke of his assignment ahead before a terrifying scream filled the screen before her and Colonel Mitchell appeared at the side of her husband while he attempted to catch his breath as he materialised rapidly before he spoke.

"What the hell was that?"

"Amazing! I was not sure it work this close to the galactic edge" William smiled.

"As I said, what the hell was that?" Mitchell complained.

"Congratulations Colonel Mitchell, You have just broken the distance record for Trans-Dimensional beaming" Julia said with a smile.

"Welcome aboard the Valiant Colonel Mitchell" Billy laughed. "Transport successful. Shutting down communications Julia. I guess, I'll see you when I see you… be safe"

"You too Billy. When you get back, we have a lot to talk about. Take care of yourself and your crew… Good luck, Avalon out"

After everything that had happened during the last day, Juliana looked out over the command centre before her office and finally towards the Stargate itself as a feeling of sadness had washed over her. She knew that she had single-handedly taken action against the Tau'ri that had set them on course for a deadly war between the two growing powers in their galaxy and beyond, an action which had now cost her the command of the city and the respect of her peers within the Council itself and more importantly, set the Alliance itself on a course for Civil War between the military and the civilian governments.

Hours seemed too pass as she simply stood and watched her hand chosen command team working in the large Gateroom below her office while she held back her tears. She had made it her personal mission to assist each team member of the command staff with their personal lives even introducing several of them with their respective partners. She remembered with fondness that her closest friend, Major Michaels had delivered her own daughter in her office just inches away from where she stood. However, now she had to leave them and possibly throw her close friends into a civil war.

As she looked down upon them on how they interacted with each other, Military and Civilian alike she could not imagine how they would each take up arms against each other.

"No!" She called out to an empty room. "I won't allow it to end this way! The council be damned. Computer, record a private message for…"

"General Tate to the Command Centre… Urgently!" A voice cried out over the intercom.

"Computer standing by!"

Ignoring the calls from her personal computer, she pushed open the glass door leading into her office as a man looked up at her with a worried look upon his face as he slowly sat down in the seat he only seconds away from standing from as he spoke.

"General, a Tau'ri Cruiser had just exited Hyperspace above this planet and entered orbit. Three of our ships are moving to intercept"

"What? Identify the ship" She called out as she stepped at his side.

"Her power signature and markings identify her as her as the… HMS Churchill. Her shields are off-line and her weapons powered down. General, her commander is requesting a truce to confer" He said, startled.

"What the hell?" Julia replied with shock.

"A Captain Jennifer Connors is requesting permission to beam down. She claims that she will be alone and unarmed General"

"Status of our ships?" Julia replied slowly.

"Fully armed and ready sir. The drone chair is active and our city shields are raised. What the hell?" He said with shock.

"What?"

"Julia, the Churchill has just Jettisoned her engine and weapons core. She's defenceless and repeating the hail"

"What the hell is Connors playing at? Amanda, open a hole in the shields, weak enough for us to transport her through…"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Wait! I have an idea…"

Reaching under the console before her, Julia grabbed a small rifle which had been placed for security reasons before she typed into the system before her the coordinates to transport from. With a slight smile on her face, Amanda one of the City's military officers looked up at her and laughed slightly as she spoke.

"Are you serious Julia?"

"Very. Give me a moment… then beam her down with those settings"

Activating the small rifle-like weapon in her hands she slowly walked down the steps and finally stood before the Stargate itself as the shield raised around the gate. With the command given by a slight nod, the transporter beam activated beaming the Commander of the Tau'ri vessel into the city before them all shock rippled over the command staff as Captain Jennifer Connors appeared before them all wearing only her underwear. Feeling the cool air on her body, she instantly looked down and screamed with embarrassment as she covered herself quickly before the feeling of a weapon pressed against her back made her turn slowly.

"Damn transporters! I suppose this was your idea General?" Connors said with embarrassment.

"You said you where unarmed Captain, we had to make sure. Now… explain your presence here and your actions"

"Can we go somewhere a little more… private first?" She complained.

"NO! I want witnesses. Now, explain yourself quickly" Juliana said as she kept her weapon trained on the half naked woman before her.

"Very well. For the last two years there has been… unusual activity within Homeworld Security and Stargate related commands, a shift in power is coming back home. People have been reassigned from all over Stargate Operations from the SGC itself, Atlantis, our off-world bases including the Alpha-Site and Deep-space Defence Command. Officers and crew are being transferred, no replacement officers or warning as to where they have been reassigned. For several weeks the Churchill itself had been operating under a skeleton crew of only thirty-seven officers and enlisted. Our fighter wing is completely gone and I have heard several similar reports from other commands although many have not lost as much as we have…"

"Why are we hearing this?" Jack Bourne said as he walked towards her.

"Because there is something you should know Jack. I've managed to track down some of our missing crew…"

"Again Connors, why are we hearing this?" Jack replied harshly.

"There is a beyond Top-Secret program operating within our command, very few people know about it but I managed to find a way in. what do you know about a planet designated as P3X-595?"

"It was an Asguard protected planet and the home of a primitive humanoid species…"

"Very good Jack…" Connors smiled. "It's not that planet that has interested that specific planet which has interested the Tau'ri, but a planet in the same system in many ways it is similar to early earth. The atmosphere is toxic without a breathing apparatus nevertheless, it is what is on that planet that has interested my people" She said as Jack walked to Julia's side.

"I'm almost afraid to ask… what is it?" Julia sighed.

"From what I can tell, a top secret Tau'ri Outpost where the Hybrid ship is being rebuilt with ancient technology stolen from Avalon" She said with caution.

"What the hell?" Juliana said slowly.

"The odds are, that is where you find your sister and her daughter… along with something else"

"I should have destroyed that ship when I had the chance…" Jack said with a deep anger in her voice.

"It was not your fault Jack, you where following orders. Connors, What else do they have?"

"You are not going to like this… a survivor from the Wraith ship that attacked Earth several years ago"


	4. A Deadly Deal

Stargate Trilogy

Part Three:

Chapter Four:

A Deadly Deal

Her eyes slowly opened into a darkened room before she felt something holding her down, she was strapped by her wrists, waist and legs as she fought against the seemingly tightening binds before the room exploded with a brilliant light from high above, a light which burned her eyes as she continued to struggle against the straps holding onto a hard metallic table while she clenched her eyes closed. Almost the blinding light activated, a voice echoed through the room as loud as her hearing could take as it spoke directly to her.

"_DOCTOR JENNIFER TATE, DO NOT STRUGGLE AGAINST THOSE BINDS, WE DO NOT WISH TO HURT YOU. BUT WE WILL IF WE HAVE TO DO SO_"

"Who are you? Why are you holding me? Where is my daughter?" She cried out.

"All in good time Doctor…" The voice called out at a normal level. "… In the interests of your daughter's safety, you will co-operate with us, or she will die a most horrific death"

"If you harm her…" She grunted.

"Let me guess, you will kill me? Dearest Doctor Tate, you have no idea what you are talking about. But you will… are you ready?" The voice said slowly.

"For what?"

As if on queue for some unknown and dark play, a Tau'ri designed transporter beam appeared in the room as five figures appeared before her. The first was a human woman, in her mid forties who walked towards her with a dark smile on her face looked towards the second figure, a large and powerful humanoid creature wearing a hood over it's face as three heavily armed guards stood around the large figure with what appeared to be fear in their eyes as the woman spoke darkly.

"Doctor Tate, Jennifer… you are as beautiful as I had heard. You have no idea how long we have been waiting for you to leave the protection of your city" She smiled with pride. "Do you know that the Pegasus Galaxy is home to many different, diverse and interesting species? Of course you do. We know about your Alliance with some of those species…"

"So that's what this is about?" Jennifer laughed. "You abducted me because you are jealous?"

"Oh no my dear, one in particular is very fascinating to us… like my companion here, he is a proud member of that species" She laughed.

Against the brilliant light above her head, her eyes widened with shock and fear as one of the men pulled the black hood from the figure's face to reveal the horrific and twisted features of a weakened Wraith Warrior as the woman smiled with pride while she looked down at her.

"Now do you understand the… gravity of your situation Jennifer? If you do not co-operate with me, I let this creature feed upon your daughter while you watch. Maybe, after that I will let you live"

"What are you, some kind of monster?" She said with fear.

"You amuse me Doctor. After all of these years your people still sound like you belong in the past. In this… place, is technology that we believe you are uniquely qualified to repair. You will repair this place after which, you and your lovely little girl will be set free" She smiled darkly. "If not, well… Send him in please?"

Shock overcame her as man materialised before the wraith, a man that she recognised from the first visit of the Tau'ri, a crewmember from the HMS Churchill. Fear gripped the young man as the Wraith snarled with satisfaction while his feeding-hand was set free and he slammed his palm into the frightened young man's chest as he screamed in agony while his very life force was ripped from body until he fell to the ground a pale and empty husk of his former self. Snarling with satisfaction, the Wraith looked at one of the men at his side before the man drew a Tau'ri gun and shot him six times in his chest before the creature fell to the floor as Jennifer looked on with terror at what she had witnessed.

"Now my lovely little one, do you see what will happen if you do not co-operate? That… think will be fine soon, but it will be hungry and I have promised it that the next meal will be your daughter if you do not co-operate with me"

Tears rolled down her face and onto the platform beneath her as she watched while the empty husk of the young man was instantly vaporised by the weapons held by the security guards while the Wraith was beamed away along with the three men. Laughing slightly, the woman leaned down towards Jennifer and kissed her lips softly as she attempted to move away while the woman laughed as she stood up right.

"Perhaps I won't kill you. Maybe I will keep you around, after all you are very beautiful…" She laughed as she ran her hands down her body slowly. "… Would you like that Doctor?"

"Touch me again in anyway… and I will kill you"

"Such a fighter aren't you little-one. You have no ideas of the pleasures that you are denying yourself, what I can do for you… but, business first and pleasure later. You will assist me with what I need… in time, you will learn to appreciate what I have to offer"

Laughing slightly, she ran her hands over Jennifer's chest before she smiled slightly while she reached into her own trouser pocket and pulled out a small silver-coloured device. As she leaned in closer too her, she placed her fingertips on her lips too hush her as a pain ran through her body and screamed out loud as the small device borrowed into her chest, through her clothing with a burning sensation until it quickly subsided.

"Now, that is better… once I release the straps, you will do as I say. You will be transported to _MY_ facility where you will repair the technology. Do you understand?"

"I do!" Jennifer said with a tear in her eyes.

Releasing the straps from her body, Jennifer instantly leapt off the platform she was held on and with both of her hands, grabbed the woman before her by her throat as a pain shot through her body and her grip instantly released as she fell to the ground hard.

"What the hell was that?" She cried out.

"Perhaps I should've told you what that little device was that I had placed inside your lovely firm body?" The woman laughed. "No, this was more fun. We found it on an abandoned planet a few years ago… it was used for prisoner transport. If you hurt me in anyway… it will respond with a form of electronic shock, if you kill me… well, I will tell you this… I understand the pain is beyond torture as your lovely firm body is vaporised from the inside while you are still conscious"

"I-I Understand" She said slowly as she stood slowly.

"Excellent, now that I have your co-operation…"

"I want to see my Daughter before I do anything" She said slowly.

"She is not here… do not fret my lovely, you will soon be with her" She said as she brushed her hair from her face softly. "Assuming that you do as you are asked"

In an instant, a transporter beam once again activated as the room dissolved around her before being replaced with what a large room, as in a heartbeat she could feel and see herself in two rooms at the same time before the room came into full view as the woman at her side smiled widely as she spoke.

"I know that you are familiar with these systems, more so then anyone else. Do you recognise it?"

"Yes, I do. This is what you would call… Lantean design. It looks like the Engine Room of a large vessel, you have an Ancient Ship? Where are we?" She said slowly.

"All in good time babe" She said. "We have had several… problems repairing and modifying these systems. We have waited a very long time for you my dear… now that you are here, you will repair these systems. I want this vessel operational as soon as possible, our escort vessel is being repaired as we speak" The woman smiled darkly.

"What escort vessel?" Jennifer said, almost fearing the answer.

"The Hybrid vessel of course. Your… Sentinel caused much damage, we where lucky to escape… you will notice that several systems installed into this vessel are more then familiar to you"

"The systems you stole from Avalon? No wander it doesn't work. It is not compatible with Lantean designs… we made sure of that ourselves. It maybe possible, but I can not do this alone…" Jennifer said with a deep sigh.

"Fear not beautiful, we have already taken that into account… meet your team"

Looking at her left with a smile once again the sound of a transporter activated as two people beamed into the engine room of the ancient ship, faces she recognised instantly beyond the bruises on their faces and dried blood on their clothes.

"Rodney? Carter?" Jennifer said slowly. "Why have you taken them?"

"Each of you are the leading experts within this field of research… I was expecting one more, but for now…"

"You can't find him can you? They know what you are up to and they have hidden Doctor Jackson away" Jennifer smiled.

"You surprise me honey…" She said with a soft smile. "… How did you know it was Doctor Jackson?"

"Random guess. Are you two okay?"

"I've been better…" Carter sighed.

"Now that you are all acquainted… get to work. I expect a report from you in one hour. If you fail me, well… you know what will happen" She said before she vanished in a transporter beam.

"What is going on? Who was that woman, what does she mean… you know what will happen?" Rodney said harshly.

"It's best that you do not know McKay. I think it is fare to say that we are being monitored right now… and assume that all exits are sealed with some kind of force field…" Jennifer said as she looked around the large room.

"I still have one question, how did they get us here?" Rodney said.

"Looks like they stole more then just basic tech from Avalon… those bastards took Charlie's research!" Jennifer grunted.

"Research?" Carter replied.

"Yes, she was working on a new system… a transporter device capable of sending supplies a lot further then the standard system we use. With a few modifications it could be incorporated into your systems… explanations will take a long time. Breaking it down simply, it was based on my Trans-dimensional propulsion equations"

"From what I saw the last time I was onboard your ship Jennifer, that would be a major problem. Why have they brought you here? I thought you would not leave your city" Rodney said slowly.

"Problems have appeared that had changed my mind… they have my daughter and are using her as leverage against me. I have an idea on how to repair these systems, but I will need your help in accomplishing this"

"Molly? Where is she?" Carter said with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, we where onboard a Civilian liner heading towards a medical facility when the ship was attacked by an Al'Kesh with Tau'ri markings, they took only myself and my daughter after crippling the ship. I have not seen her since… they have made threats against her life if I do not co-operate with them" She said with a deep sadness.

"What kind of threats?" Carter and McKay said in unison.

"They have a… survivor from the Wraith ship that attacked Earth on board this ship"

"_WHAT?_" Carter yelled with shock.

"I saw it myself… ugly bastards. If I do not co-operate, they let it feed on her. Please help me…"

Taken from the Command centre of the City into the briefing room, Captain Jennifer Connors had been given trousers and a T-Shirt to wear during her stay as she continued with her report, a lengthy and highly classified report which could have her charged with treason once returned back to Tau'ri controlled space. It was clear with the tone of her voice to anyone in the room with her, which comprised of the Command Staff itself that she had become disgusted with the way that her people had treated those within this city itself.

"You realise Captain, that by giving us this information… you have just committed treason against your own government?" Julia said with regret.

"Yes General, I am fully aware of the charges that will be placed against me for giving you this information. However, myself and others like me can no longer sit back and watch while Earth rips this galaxy apart after everything that we have tried to accomplish since we first encountered the Goa'uld decades ago…" She said quickly. "… Each member of my remaining crew has been hand selected by me and we all agree that we will no longer sit back and allow this to happen"

"You do realise what you are saying Captain Connors?" Jack said slowly.

"Yes General, I do. My last visit to this city… it was revealed to me that _YOU_ Jack are a distant cousin of mine along with your Daughter. That makes you both family Jack, and all I have left… each member of my crew has lost a great deal under the command of the Tau'ri. I lost my husband and brother during the wraith attack on Earth. It is with these events, and on behalf myself and of the thirty-seven who remain of my crew that I place a formal request to you for sanctuary within this city"

Shock resonated around the room as it seemed as if each jaw she looked at dropped almost onto the table before her as not only had she committed treason against her own people but now she was almost defecting from her own people along with one of their Starships.

"You want to defect, and join us?" Charlie said with shock.

"I am sorry, I never caught your last name Miss?" Connors said politely.

"McFarlane…" She said firmly.

"Yes, I have a good and honourable crew Miss McFarlane, we are willing to assist your city with defence if needed"

"Captain Connors, you have just placed me in an incredibly difficult position…" Juliana said slowly. "… Assuming that I allow your defection, the Tau'ri _WILL_ come for you and your vessel. I have over ten thousand civilians within this city, their safety _IS_ Paramount in all of my choices. Nevertheless, your vessel in orbit is a signal too any passing Tau'ri ship that you are here"

"We can not leave, our Weapons and Engine cores where jettisoned, it would take the better part of a day to install and activate the Engine core alone"

"So what do you wish for me to do Miss Connors?" Juliana sighed deeply.

"Dry-dock!" Charlie said quickly. "The dry-dock where Sentinel was rebuilt… it could be a tight squeeze, but your ship is only 95 metres in width…"

"It's possible" Jack smiled. "However, a 304 is much wider then the Sentinel, they would have less then twelve inches on either side of the ship"

"The dry-dock is deep enough Julia…" Charlie smiled, smugly.

"I doubt my pilot could fit her inside safely, is there another way?" Connors sighed.

"I could do it!" Jack replied with a half smile. "I piloted Sentinel inside before the refit, it was a tight squeeze, but I managed it. Captain, Julia… do I have a go?"

"Jack, you had a lot more room on either side. One accident, you'll take out that entire wing of the city…" Julia said quickly.

"… And not to mention the ship has no power whatsoever" Connors said with interest.

"Inertia could do it alone but the problem would be moving the vessel in the first place. I'm sure I can figure that out…" He bragged.

"How would you turn the vessel?" Connors said with a deep sigh.

"I assume that docking thrusters operate on a stand alone system?"

"Of course, but they are not powerful enough for deceleration and manoeuvrability at such speeds" She replied.

"Let me deal with that, I have a few tricks that might help… assuming that you can get the shields online of course?"

"It's possible" Connors smiled.

"Juliana, I can do this… let me try?" Jack smiled.

"Alright… Charlie, get down to Dry-Dock and retract the roof… Just letting you know Connors, your crew will be confined to your vessel and placed under heavy guard until called for. Your ship will be powered down and any sign that your ship is being activated or anyone leaving your ship without my consent, I will jettison that vessel and crew into the ocean. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am" She nodded firmly. "Does this mean that you have accepted…"

"I am… thinking about it Captain. But you have a long way to go before we can trust you and your crew" Juliana replied without hesitation. "John, get me the Sentinel, we have hostages to once again free. I can tell you one thing Jennifer Connors, your people have pissed me of for the last time!"


	5. Subterfuge

Stargate Trilogy

Part Three:

Chapter Five:

Subterfuge

Onboard the Ancient vessel, a small room had been modified with Tau'ri equipment in the hopes of creating a security station from which they could monitor all activity within the vessel itself from the Wraith prisoner to the young girl and her mother who where held in separate areas inside the vessel. For reasons of the safety of the entire crew, the Wraith was being confined in a maximum security cell and surrounded by heavily armed guards with powerful energy weapons stolen from Avalon's own security forces. At perhaps the furthest point away from the deadly and powerful alien creature was the young girl, not even considered as a security risk she had been placed in crew quarters and sedated while a camera placed in the room monitored her as she slept, also being monitored from multiple angles was her mother and the two Tau'ri officers who where currently repairing the vessel itself whilst under the watchful eye of the team in the makeshift Security Centre.

Stretching out his back from being hunched over the station which was monitoring the three in the Engine room for almost six hours. It had appeared as if they where making excellent progress within the engine room itself as several minor systems had activated throughout the ship in the past four hours. Yawning slightly, he picked up the cup at his side as he took a sip of what had become cold coffee. Screwing up his face with disgust, he walked towards the pot of coffee which had been placed in the room and poured a fresh coffee before returning to his station. As he sat down, something had caught his eye, the camera monitoring the young girl had stopped working.

"Oh crap!" He mumbled. "Major, better get the Colonel down here… we have a slight problem" He called out.

Instantly looking up at the screen as the security officer tried to recover the image, the middle aged man sighed deeply before he left the room and moments later retuned with their superior officer, the woman in charge of the whole operation.

"Problems Mister Bennett?" She said softly.

"Yes Ma'am. The security camera monitoring the girl have stopped working… however ship sensors are still picking up her life signs in the room"

"Faulty Camera?" She said with a slight yawn.

"Perhaps"

"I assume that the lovely Doctor Tate is still working? Has she interfered with our security systems in anyway?"

"No Colonel Drake, as requested we have limited her access to the main computer…"

"Do not underestimate her as Nathan Wallace did, we all know what happened to him" She said with a sigh.

"I heard the rumours Ma'am. However I am not underestimating anyone, those security systems are not linked in with the main computer in anyway, they operate on an independent system" He said firmly. "But, I did notice something a little odd about the sensor readings…"

"Explain" Drake said, almost out of boredom.

"Take a look at these readings… they are a strange"

"I am no Scientist or Engineer Bennett, what am I looking at?" Drake said with a deep yawn.

"Those are her… for lack of a better term, her brainwave patterns. Now look at our Wraith friend, they match almost perfectly"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I can make an educated guess. These systems are not what we are used to for an Ancient vessel, but from what I can tell, the Wraith knows she is onboard and I believe he is attempting to make contact with her"

"How is that possible?" She said with shock.

"We know from the Atlantis team that the Wraith are highly a telepathic species and on occasion certain people have even made contact with them, we also know from records that when the Wraith cruiser where above Earth, many people… seemed to feel their presence and act as if they where under some control"

"I read the reports. So what are you saying, this girl is under it's influence?" Drake said slowly.

"No ma'am. She is sedated, heavily. But it may be trying to make contact with her in some way… one way or another it damn sure knows she is on board"

"We can not risk that thing breaking out, contact security and have that thing shot once more" She said harshly.

"Of course. And what of the girl?"

"Leave her. As long as she is safe her mother will co-operate with us. We need this vessel operational as soon as possible, we have already spent too much time on this ship as it is. Now gentlemen if you will excuse me… I have a report to make"

Slowly walking towards the door, she took one last look at the monitors before she left the room and disappeared down the corridor leaving the men in the room stunned by her tone as she spoke about the Doctor from the Avalon city. For months rumours had circulated around of the unusual Colonel Drake and her appetites for pleasure and more specifically her appetites for young and attractive women, however it was something else that intrigued one of the men, something about what she had said.

"She has to report? To whom?" Said a nervous young man.

"I don't know, none of us do. But do you really think she can manage all of this buy herself?" Bennett said with an almost whisper.

"Of course not, but this makes me nervous Bennett, bringing Carter and McKay was bad enough but using that little girl as leverage against her mother is not what I signed on for… and that Wraith scares the hell out of me" He said quietly. "Do you have any idea what kind of resources the SGC and Avalon will bring down upon us if they find out where we are?"

"For now kid, worry about your job… concentrate on your work. I have a feeling this will be over soon"

Screaming through space at almost full military thrust the small yet heavily armed and armoured Avalon Starship Valiant made erratic turns as it avoided weapons fire from three Al'Kesh vessels with Tau'ri markings. Although larger and more powerful then the enemy vessels, it had become clear to the small crew of fifteen that the ship had the three enemy vessels out-classed and out matched at every turn. Nevertheless, under orders not to engage the enemy vessels they had little choice but to use the agility of their ship to avoid weapons fire whilst on their assignment which came directly from the commander of the Avalon Military Forces herself, William Campbell's own wife Juliana. Since his abilities had been stabilised by his own sister-in-law after she had experimented on herself against regulations, William had returned to service as temporary commander of their prototype vessel. Officially designated as an Escort Cruiser, the ship boasted all of the offensive and defensive capabilities of the Sentinel, yet 75% smaller and more agile then its larger counterpart and together with the abilities of the commanding officer himself, it made the most effective weapon the growing armada of the Avalon Alliance itself.

"So what now Bill, we just let them take shots at us?" Mitchell complained. "Or are we going to defend ourselves"

"Calm yourself Tau'ri, we are in no danger from those vessels. Nevertheless, I would like to end little cat-and-mouse game before it gets out of hand"

"Major Campbell, sensors are detecting a vessel on approach. It is a 304 class, USS Apollo sir. On a direct course and her weapons are active" Called out the helm officer.

"Calm yourself Miss Walters, I know. Right now she is ready to launch a wing of her 302 fighters. Walters, launch countermeasures and come to port… baring 015 by 20" He said calmly.

"Aye sir…"

"You're not going to defend your ship?" Mitchell complained.

"Mister Mitchell, your rank has serves no military quarter here. You are onboard this vessel as an observer, please calm yourself. This vessel is more then capable of destroying all four of your vessels, although I would rather do that… I have my orders. Unless of course you wish for me to kill the crew of those vessels?"

"No!" He called out.

"Walters, report?" Campbell smiled.

"A wing of 302 fighters have been launched. I have anticipated your strategy and the pulse is charged and ready sir"

"Very good. Wait for it" He smiled.

"Pulse, what pulse?" Mitchell mumbled.

"All ships will be within range in twenty seconds… mark!" She smiled. "Ships approaching point-blank range… armour is holding sir, but it will not hold for much longer"

With a slight smile on his face, Campbell looked down at the console at his left as he monitored their approach as weapons fire from the attacking ships slammed harmlessly into their hull armour. Clenching his fist with a one sided smile on his face, he touched a flashing red light on the console at his side as mere seconds later, the lights dimmed all over the ship before a gentle '_BOOM_' echoed through the ship and a shockwave echoed out from the ship in all directions. Moving rapidly through space it swept over each ship like wave as power seemed to fade in all ships and fighters before they floated harmlessly in space as Mitchell looked at the commander in shock and with a slight smile on his face.

"An EM pulse?"

"Nothing so crude Colonel, but close. They should regain power in about thirty minutes, that gives us enough time to get out of here. Damage report?" He said with a cocky grin.

"Damage to portside-aft quarter, nothing we can't handle. Some buckling in the armour matrix in section twelve, but we are good to go" Walters smiled as she looked at Colonel Mitchell.

"And you wanted to fight back… shame on you Colonel! Tut-tut! Those are your people, ETA target Captain Walters?"

"Two hours and fourteen minutes current speed. This would be a lot faster if we pushed beyond sub-light"

"I know that Sandy, but this has been timed down to the last second by my wife, if we arrive early then all will be for nothing, however we have lost some time during this… encounter. Engage FTL for five minutes, that will make up the time. Captain, you have the bridge… Colonel, follow me"

Leaving the bridge behind, Mitchell followed the unusual commander of the ship into what appeared to be a storage closet filled with crates of equipment which had been designated as spare parts. As the door slide closed, Campbell turned towards him with an angry look on his face as he spoke.

"Alright, let's get this out in the open. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? You are placing your crew in danger by refusing to defend this ship. Tau'ri or not, those crew had orders to destroy this vessel an everyone on it! This is war of your making Major!"

"Actually Mitchell, this is a war started by the Tau'ri! You have invaded our city twice and captured our people on many occasions… you destroyed our fleet and are now holding two of our citizens as hostage, one of them is a child. You are here as a courtesy and nothing more, if my commanding officer orders me to work with you, I will do so but be under no delusions that we are allies here. If I am ordered to end your life… I will do so in a heartbeat! Never forget that Colonel" Campbell said harshly.

"Why am I even here? I have no idea where we are going or what we are doing" Mitchell growled.

"As it will be until I order your assistance. I was ordered to protect you but not at the cost of this assignment. I know what this vessel is capable of, I know how much of a beating she can take and give out… I helped design her. Now get your ass back out there, sit down and shut up. If you want your pound of flesh Colonel… I am sure that you will have it very soon" Campbell said as his fists clenched.

"Just tell me where we are heading… that is all I ask" Mitchell said with anger.

"Very well Colonel, for what good it will do you. A planet we have designated as Omega-One, the third planet in that system. We will enter orbit while under cloak, that is when I will request no order your assistance. If not, I will transport you down to a location of my choice and complete this assignment without you. Am I clear…_ Colonel_?"

His eyes widened while his jaw dropped as he instantly recognised the Avalon designation of the planet from the intelligence files he once saw.

"I see you know more then you indicated, impressive Colonel"

"You do realise that this ship, no matter how powerful will not survive?" Mitchell said slowly.

"You don't know what this beauty is capable of Mister…"

"That planet is protected with defensive satellites… you are, no we are walking into a hornet's nest"

"Nervous Mitchell?" Campbell smiled. "Trust me, this ship has much more tricks then you think"

"No, just shocked that you attempt such an assignment with a ship. Why not just simply beam him away like you did with me?" Mitchell asked, politely.

"Orders Colonel, orders. My wife in an incredible military leader of our people, she united our people after several failed attempts by her father, reorganised our entire command structure and allowed our civilian population too work alongside the military forces against the orders of the Council itself. Jules is a force of nature who commands respect with her mere presence from military and civilian alike, even our most distant allies respect her command. Once warring factions are now allies because of her, but never underestimate her or her sister…" Campbell warned with pride.

"Yeah, I got that"

"Apart they are both a dangerous foe, together they are deadly. I learned that lesson the hard way" He laughed with fond memories.

"How so?" Mitchell replied as an attempt to break the ice with the man.

"People think the true power in the Alliance is Jules or the Council, but it isn't Cameron… Jennifer is the real power. Jules was sixteen when Jennifer was born, they instantly bonded and with her father being away from the city on assignments and their mother working on her own projects, Jules raised her almost single handed…"

"Wait, Jennifer is in her early Twenties, your wife was sixteen? How old is she?"

"Do the math Colonel. When I was a Lieutenant, Jules caught my eye and we started dating almost right away. When Jennifer saw our relationship she had barely entered her teens… she challenged me directly. I got a broken nose, two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder for my troubles. Jennifer's IQ is off the charts at the age of fourteen she took apart the engine of what you call a '_Puddle-Jumper_' and rebuilt it by herself, six months later she designed a new engine core for the vessels, at Sixteen she designed a new vessel and became one of our most prominent scientists and engineers. She was the youngest person ever elected to sit at the council… she has only been surpassed by her protégé Charlotte"

"You're in your forties? You don't look a day over 25, how is that possible?" Mitchell said with shock.

"A very long story… work with me Colonel Mitchell don't fight me. Jules wants to bring peace between our two people but she can not do that while Jennifer and her daughter are being held by your people" Campbell said slowly.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I can see that you are a man of honour and your word Colonel Mitchell" He said slowly. "I know what you once did for your dying friend, I know that revealed the Stargate Program too him before he died. Do not ask me to explain it to you, I will not… but I will say that my wife seems to trust you Cameron and that trust does not come easily. Now all I ask is that you show me the same trust, work with us… the benefits to Earth my surprise you"

For what seemed like the longest time, they stood in silence before Mitchell nodded slightly in agreement. Although Campbell had told him seemingly told him everything what was not said between the two was that Campbell had laid the foundations of misinformation about what was really happening behind the scenes as almost everything he had mentioned had been strategically designed years ago in case an all of war with the Tau'ri had become a reality, a reality that they all now lived in.


	6. Deadly Alliances

Stargate Trilogy

Part Three:

Chapter Six:

Deadly Alliances

Awoken from her sleep by the sound of a transporter beam activating in her hotel suite was not the way that she wanted to arise in the early hours of the morning, however the time difference between where she slept and the time set on all Earth vessels was slightly different since the vessel that Colonel Drake had only moments ago been on had been set, for some reason for London time. Almost instantly the lighting in the room activated as Senator Elizabeth Whitely blinked rapidly as she looked up at the woman stood at the foot of her bed before she pulled the covers over herself.

"For the record Colonel, I do not appreciate being awoken in this manner"

"Get over it!" Drake said with a smile. "Everything is proceeding as planned Senator, we have estimated that in six hours, the ship will be ready for launch… assuming of course that you can hold up your end of the bargain?"

"Everything is set in motion Colonel. And next time, do not simply enter my bedroom unannounced" Whitely said as she yawned.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes for a transporter beam to travel this distance Elizabeth as well as the pain it can cause? In seven hours, the Ancient and Hybrid vessels will launch a full scale attack against Avalon… to outsiders it will appear as if a renegade faction within their own government have attacked their own city, simultaneously forces under your orders will attack the SGC and Homeworld Security leaving behind evidence that those same forces have attacked Earth. Take comfort in this news Senator, the combined governments of Earth will arise behind their… saviour, you!"

"Yes-yes-yes, I know… and you will be rewarded for your actions General Drake. We will end this so-called war in one strike and then you will give your… guests to the Wraith in thanks for his compliance, one he has fed upon them, you will transport him into space" Whitely smiled darkly.

"What of the girl and her mother?" Drake said slowly.

"They are of no concern of mine, however they must be eliminated. You are here because you come highly recommended Colonel, are you having second thoughts about this?" Whitely said slowly.

"No! but… the woman, she could be useful. You said it yourself, as long as her daughter is alive, she will do as we say"

"Jennifer Tate or Bourne or whatever she calls herself is no longer needed. If you can not deal with it Colonel, I have your retirement standing by" She said as she reached into her bedside cabinet for a gun.

"That will not be necessary Senator. However, who knows what secrets that Doctor Bourne may be hiding, it would be a mistake too have her simply killed"

"I see your point Colonel. Do with her, as you see fit! You may now leave and do not return until I call for you. Am I clear… General?" Whitely smiled Darkly.

"Yes Ma'am! Thank you ma'am"

Repairing the many consoles and systems within the engine room had taken it's toll upon the three captives as Rodney McKay, Samantha Carter and Jennifer Bourne sat in a corner catching their breath as they tended their many wounds which had been received from shocks and cuts sustained from the many repairs and installations they had been forced to make within the ship itself. Sat quietly in a corner with her legs pulled against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, Jennifer seemed to look off into space until McKay brought her back into focus by snapping his fingers directly in front of her eyes, something which annoyed her towards no end as she fired him a deadly look.

"Welcome back! McKay yawned.

"Did I leave?" She said while forcing a smile. "I'm worried about Molly, I have never gone this long without seeing her…"

"She must be afraid" Carter said slowly.

"No, she is sedated…" Jennifer said as she closed her eyes. "… But she is aware of what is happening"

"How can you know that?"

"A mother knows Sam, I know… I can feel it…" Jennifer said.

"This is not the time Jennifer, we need to get out of here"

For a moment, she looked at McKay and Carter in turn as her voice seemed to whisper directly into their mind.

'_It is all in hand. Do NOT reply out loud… just go with it. Ignore everything I say aloud and focus on what I am projecting into your minds…'_ Her mind called out before she spoke. "It is futile, they have guards all over this place"

"She's right Rodney, I'm betting at least four outside that door" Carter said slowly.

'_I can feel Molly's discomfort. She needs to be monitored… I have no idea what will happen if she awakes and I am not with her. Rodney, more is happening then we originally thought, her abilities have grown almost ten-fold… don't say it Rodney, just think it. Carter will hear it, it takes a lot of focus, but I can make sure of that_' Jennifer's mind called out.

'_How can you do this, What is happening?_' McKay thought.

'_Rodney, Carter… Her abilities have grown out of control, she has become telepathic and telekinetic beyond anything we originally thought, you know that McKay you have seen it. I can get us out of this room with no problem… and possibly off of this ship but we need help to do it_'

'_Ohh, don't tell me_' McKay thought.

'_We need the Wraith to do it. I do not think that I am strong enough to control it, but if IT can work with me… willingly, then we may stand a much better chance_' Jennifer said as she projected her thoughts to both of them.

'_MOTHER? IS THAT YOU? HELP ME PLEASE!_' A voice called out in their minds.

'_Molly? It's okay honey… we're coming, just keep calm and hold on_'

'_No you don't understand… something is happening. Please… help me, I can not control this_' A young female voice called out in their minds.

"We should… get back to work" Jennifer said, hiding her tears. '_Carter, this ship is currently holding four Avalon designed Jumpers, I need them active. McKay, there is a Tau'ri ship close by… it should be fully loaded with those F-302 fighters you people are so proud of. This is going to be a little screwed up, but it should work. Molly, if you can hear me, hold on. I'm coming!_'

'_Hurry! It hurts…_' She cried out in pain.

Holding back her emotions had become more of a struggle for the young Scientist, especially now since using her long buried new abilities to make contact with the humans from Earth before her and now it was as if her mind had been set free and an almost tidal wave of emotions from all over the ship flooded her mind as she attempted to block out those thoughts and focus solely on the moment. However, as she closed her eyes she could almost feel those in the security room monitoring her and her two companions as she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling in the corner of the room and directly into a hidden security camera before she felt what appeared to be a cold shiver run down the spine of who ever was on the opposite side, monitoring them. Sparks flew in all directions as each security camera in the room exploded simultaneously before her legs buckled and blood trickled from her nose as Carter caught her before she fell as they looked around in shock.

"What happened?" McKay called out.

"That hurt! Cameras in this room are off-line. Right now, they are running a diagnostic on the systems. It will take them moments before they realise what happened. McKay, open that door… security code two-one-seven-alpha" She said with a weak voice.

"How do you know?"

"Just do it! Be aware, there are two guards on the opposite side… stand ready. Carter, I'm fine. I just need a second here" Jennifer said as she stood and looked at the doors before them.

Finding her feet once again, the three walked towards the door as McKay input the code quickly and smiled slightly as the twin metallic doors slid open quickly before they where greeted by the two guards aiming weapons at them as they stepped inside. Taking a deep breath and focusing with everything she had left to offer, Jennifer looked directly at the two guards as their weapons locked onto safety before they slowly lifted off of the ground and flew backwards down the long corridor before Jennifer once again collapsed onto the deck with exhaustion.

"How did you do that?" Carter said as McKay had a flash of memories of his own time with similar abilities.

"Just… go! I will be fine. The launch bay is four decks up in the centre of the ship. Get up there and prep the ships, you will need the one with green and black hull markings. Go!" Jennifer said as her strength slowly returned.

"What about you?" Carter said. "We can't just leave you like this"

"Sam… GO! I will not be alone for long, first I intend to free the Wraith and then find my daughter with it's help"

"You can not be seriously thinking about…"

"Rodney! Once I have it's help… I will send it home" She said slowly.

"It knows the location of Earth…" Carter said harshly.

"Trust me Sam, it won't for long"

Taking a deep breath as if to fight off her exhaustion, Jennifer stood and slowly walked out of the engine room of the powerful ancient vessel before breaking into a steady run down the corridor as Carter looked at McKay as she spoke.

"She's a force of nature that one. What did she mean when she said that you know about her daughter?"

"Like she is fond of saying Sam, it's a long story. I guess we had better prep those ships… I get the feeling she will have company!"

Making her way through the vessel while avoiding patrols from the large security force on the vessel itself, Jennifer had recognised the layout of the ship from schematics she had read in her city's computer and had identified the ship is two possible candidates as ether an Ancient Command Cruiser, a large and highly powerful vessel with advanced weapons systems capable of destroying an entire city if need be, or a Heavy Destroyer, a sub-class of the Command Cruiser but with a larger weapons capability and more powerful weapons systems. All she knew now was that the ship itself could not continue to stay in the hands of the Tau'ri as she knew that the weapons would undoubtedly be turned on her own city. After avoiding yet another patrol it was clear that her captors had become aware of hers, Carter and McKay's escape and now a back-up plan was needed if she was once again captured.

Being one of the foremost experts on Ancient Technologies, an escape plan had been placed into action whilst avoiding the patrols as the constant cries for help echoed in her mind from her daughter.

Slipping past the patrols and check points set up around the seemingly endless interior of the ship, she had finally found the door from where the calls for help had came from. Standing by the door, she reached out with her mind and instructed her daughter to step back as she accessed the controls of the door, by-passing the security field around the room the door finally slid open as a large hand impacted on her chest, the hand of the Wraith prisoner itself. Snarling with satisfaction he looked into her eyes as she smiled slightly while he looked down at her with shock as she shook her head slowly, it had now become clear to the creature before her that his attempts to feed had somehow been stopped by the young woman before him.

A smile of pure darkness echoed over her face as he slowly lifted off the ground and flew into the wall behind him and remained lifted off of his feet as she entered and the door slid closed while she spoke.

"I take it by now, that you are the one who has been calling out to me? If you want to get off of this ship, you will help me find my daughter. Or I will kill you now"

"What are you?" He said with a hint of shock.

"I do not know but hear me Wraith! You will help me, my daughter and the others with me escape this ship… once we are all safe… I will send you back to your galaxy to any Wraith planet you request, challenge me and I will rip you apart. Am I clear?"

"You are strong little one, but that has taking a lot out of you. How long can you hold it?" He snarled.

"Well, I am new to this… one mistake and you may just find yourself a stain on the deck. This will go a lot smoother if you assist me" She replied with an almost whisper.

"I need to feed!" He snarled once more.

"Once I have my daughter and she is safe… you can have your fill of those who have placed us all here. They are no longer of any concern of mine. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes! But I need sustenance now…" He called out. "You are strong little one"

"Touch me, my daughter or those who are helping me… I will destroy you. I am going to let you down now, put those Wraith instincts to use and follow me"

Slowly she lowered the creature onto the ground as he nodded slightly before studying her slowly as he spoke.

"I tried to feed on you, but you stopped me. How can you do that?" He said with a strange smile.

"I-I Do not know… can you walk?" She said with a hint of fear in her voice, fear of her own growing abilities which her brother-in-law had warned her about.

"For now"

"Then follow me, and try to keep up"

With a plan set in motion too hide the HMS Churchill inside the city itself, Colonel Jackson Bourne and his distant cousin Captain Jennifer Connors materialised on the bridge of the ship as the crew looked up in shock at the sudden arrival of an Avalon officer onto their ship. Perhaps it was not the sudden arrival of the Colonel himself but his attire that shocked the crew. Wearing a grey and black short leather-like jacket with modified British style Colonel rank insignias, however where the crown once sat was a small sword-like logo which symbolised the city itself surrounded by a small shield on his chest which glistened in the light from the gold and silver like material it was made of. His shirt and trousers matched the jacket almost perfectly yet with opposite colours, his boots seemed almost the deepest black possible as they almost refused to reflect any light whatsoever. However, on his right hip was a holster which held a weapon that appeared as if it would not be out of place in a Science Fiction movie.

Standing tall and proud he looked around the bridge as all eyes fell upon him and the strangely dressed Captain of the vessel at his side.

"Captain… who is this?" Called out an officer, politely.

"This is Colonel Jack Bourne… he is… our new pilot for awhile"

"Not today!" Mumbled the pilot of the ship.

"Lieutenant Harper… I am fully capable of piloting this quaint little vessel of yours. Considering that your ship is out of power and drifting in space defenceless, I would estimate that you have three hours before you burn up in the atmosphere. I don't mind, I'll beam down now and watch the fireworks… assuming of course that you are not spotted by a Tau'ri ship. Either way, I'll sit back with a cold beer and watch. Those ships will simply take up defensive positions around the city and wait… now, assuming that you can land this ship with a little under 12 inches clearance on either side… step away from the helm and let me do my job" He said as he folded his arms smugly.

"How did you know my name?" Replied the helm officer.

"Name tag dopey! Now, where is the helm? Just kidding… Now, take a seat and enjoy the ride. Open communications to… umm… that big ship over there" He said as he walked towards the helm.

"Channel is open to that… 'big ship'" replied the communications officer.

"Freehold, this is Bourne. I assume by now that you have received your orders?" Jack laughed.

"Yes sir! Are you sure that you want to do this?" Called out a male voice.

"Yes Bob, give me a moment to look at these controls and start your run. I'm at helm and ready… besides, I don't think these kids can steer!" He laughed.

For a moment, the relieved helm officer looked up at Connors with a questioning look as Connors spoke slowly with an almost whisper.

"Was that Captain Kirk he just quoted?"

"Yep!" Replied Harper. "How the hell…"

"You may want too sit down, this is where the fun begins… how much power is left in the main sub-light engines?"

"Remaining power will give you twenty seconds at half thrust" Called out an officer.

"Alright, give me a three second burst from all sub-light, I'll do the rest with thrusters on my mark… Freehold, start your run… mark!"

Jolting forwards the self-crippled vessel leapt forwards in an almost stuttering pattern before the engines cut out as directed. Almost instantly a large Avalon cruiser slipped in front of the Churchill, mere inches from the ship as a hyperspace window opened up before the two vessels and they where both dragged inside for a split second before remerging inside the planet's atmosphere as the remaining bridge crew looked on with shock while the large vessel before them disappeared into the clouds above as the replacement pilot laughed almost manically with enjoyment.

"How about that right kids? You having fun yet?" Jack laughed.

"You opened up a Hyperspace window that took us through the atmosphere? I can only imagine the calculations for that move" Harper said with a large smile.

"Actually, we learn that move in flight school, this is where it gets fun! Charlie… retract the roof missy!" He replied.

"Done! Jack but we got a problem, the roof is not, I repeat _NOT_ fully retracted… you have just lost a little room boss!" Charlie cried out over the bridge speakers.

"Ohh hell. How much?"

"Starboard door is stuck, it's twenty-four inches from closing. You can't fit Jack, veer off"

"Charlie, we are in the flight path and not enough inertia to once again enter orbit. Can the door be opened with the manual release?" He said slowly and calmly.

"No sir, I have tried. Whatever you are going to do… be very accurate!"

"This is your advanced technology Bourne, a door that won't open?" Connors yelled.

"Calm yourself Captain and relax. If there is one thing you should learn, I always have a backup plan. Shut down all systems and decks that are not occupied and transfer power into RC thrusters, inertia dampeners and structural integrity fields. Ohh, you may want to drop all emergency bulkheads while you are at it Miss Connors and you may want to get those shields on-line while you are at it…"

"Done!" Called out an officer.

"Impressive… cover your ears kids, this is going to get very loud!"

"What?" Harper said quickly.

Screaming towards the city before them, Jack accessed the control systems with the ease and efficiency as if he hand been working the system before him for years, it did not take long before alarms rang out throughout the ship and a sound of metal grinding echoed around them while the vessel itself began to shake and shudder violently as sparks flew in all directions while the dull screeching sound became an almost unbearable high pitched scream as the clouds before them seemed to move in an unusual pattern.

In the command centre of the Avalon City, the sound of a Sonic Boom echoed around the Gateroom before the grating sound of metal fatigue echoed around the command staff as a large shadow passed by the windows before them and an unusual angle for the design of the ship. In an instant, the command staff ran towards the balcony as it opened and looked on in shock as the Tau'ri vessel made an unusual approach towards what had become a 'Dry-Dock' within the small city itself. With a large smile on her face, Juliana Tate walked towards the railing before her as the vessel came to a complete stop above the dry dock as she laughed and tapped the communicators on her collar once.

"Holly Crap Jack! That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen… nice work!"

Onboard the ship, the crew looked up at the replacement helm officer with shock as he turned towards them with a smile as he spoke.

"Thanks General. Aside from a little hearing loss, I think we are all still here. How do we look?" Jack boasted.

"I have never been more afraid of sitting in this chair, then when you are at the helm Colonel" Connors said quickly.

"Ohh Jack you really have to see this… sending an image of you now" Juliana laughed.

Almost instantly an image appeared on all monitors of a live video feed transmitted from the command centre of the vessel itself. Past the towers of the small city before the camera, the unmistakable view of the vessel itself could be seen hovering almost 90degrees above the pier below as if an extra tower had been built. Laughing slightly, Jack looked at the frightened Captain as she spoke slowly.

"Now that is over Colonel, and I am almost afraid to ask… how in the name of hell do you intend on fitting this ship inside your city?"

"Please… for the love of god! Do not say that you are using your sub-light engines…" Charlie called out over the speakers. "Jack, I am looking directly at them!"

"How do we look Charlie?"

"Like a huge God-damned missile and I am looking into death. Sorry Jack, I've got you an extra two inches… that is all I can give you" She said over the speakers.

"Jenny would be proud. Alright, this is what we are going to do… give me full Forward-Dorsal thrusters at an angle no more or less then 211degrees, if we get this wrong, the ship and city is gone" Jack said firmly as he turned back towards the helm. "Now this, is the real fun part"

"How often have you done this?" Connors cried out.

"Actually, this is my first attempt" He said deeply, with a smile.

"Oh my god. Now he is Sulu…" Connors sighed. "Jack, be gentle with my ship"

"Hey relax, I'm a professional" He smirked.

Returning towards a 90degree angle with a yaw of 211degrees, the large vessel slowly lowered itself into the Dry-dock below as Charlie called out instructions from her observation point below them as the tired ship moaned and groaned while it lowered slowly into the safe harbour below. Once it was clear the vessel was inside the security of the city itself, it returned too a 90degree angle on all axis before hovering for a moment as the landing gear slowly lowered and it touched down gracefully onto the metallic deck below as the ceiling above slide closed as everyone at the same time seemed to exhale simultaneously.

"Anyone want to go again? Ohh come on… you enjoyed that ride" Jack laughed.

"You learned THAT in flight school?" Harper cried out.

"What that? That was basic Starship docking… Square peg, round hole missy. Juliana, we're down…"

"I see that Jack, nice work. We've got all ships in the area enroot to Connor's mystery planet"

"All ships… how many is that?" Connors called out.

"At last count, forty-two. Now if you will excuse me people, I have fulfilled my side of he bargain by getting you in here, for the moment you are all confined to this ship anyone trying to get loose… well, this ship will be dumped into the ocean below us, I understand it is very deep. Captain Connors, as commander of this ship you are with me… Charlie, I need you back at Operations ASAP, Julia… beam myself and Connors back please"

"Now wait just damned minute… I didn't…"

Before the Captain could complete her sentence, the two disappeared in a halo of energy from the bridge itself while the crew looked at each other in shock as they attempted to keep up with the most unusual of recent events. One thing was clear to them all, their lives had just become more interesting.


	7. Re-Bourne

Stargate Trilogy

Part Three:

Chapter Seven:

Re-Bourne

Two Years Earlier…

After giving birth to their daughter they had named Molly, Jennifer had found it difficult too return to her duties full time, spending so much time away from her young daughter had become difficult for her especially since her husband, Jackson Andrew Bourne had taken up position as First Officer of the City itself and her younger brother Harry had left the city for the military Academy deep in the heart of Alliance Space. Since she had all but left her duties in the more then capable hands of her once protégé Charlie, she had spent much of her time either in their large family quarters on the outskirts of the city, given to the new family as a gift from the City Council itself after recovering the city from the Tau'ri forces. On occasions, she had left her infant daughter in the capable hands of a young woman who had been born and raised in the city along side her, one of the few people within the city that she called her close friend and the namesake of her own daughter.

Although the woman was had not taken the same paths as either Jennifer or her sister Juliana, Grace Molly Turner had taken a different path as an artist and sculptor within the city, creating many works which had been displayed around Avalon and the Alliance itself.

As part of her free time away from home, she either spent assisting Charlotte with her work, sitting on the City Council itself when she had time or Charlie was unable to sit in her place or working out within the gymnasium itself. After the first invasion of the city when she was younger, Jennifer had taken self-defence classes taught by the man who became her husband and since stabilised William Campbell, she had even trained alongside her brother-in-law as a part of his rehabilitation back into the close-knit community itself.

As a part of the training, Jennifer had become more then familiar with many types of hand-held weapons including something which had become her personal favourite a small 32inch single handed sword reminiscent of a Gladius sword of Ancient Rome design. Becoming more then familiar with what had become her personal weapon of choice, she spent several weeks designing and creating two matching weapons for her own personal use and two wooden versions for training each weapon had been balanced perfectly for her own hand as the grip on the hilt had been ergonomically designed for her own grip both left and right hands.

It had been three days since her last visit to the gymnasium during which time she had perfected her defences in the comfort of her own quarters late at night and now more confident in her own defence especially since her usual opponent had the same abilities as herself, the ability to look into her own mind and discover what she was about to do during their mock battles.

Standing before the man who was almost twice her size, she removed her thin jacket and trousers as she stood before him wearing her usual training attire of shorts and a t-shirt and stood barefoot as always. Picking up the twin wooden swords she had built herself, she stood ready for defence as they both silently agreed that any mental abilities would instantly forfeit the match between them. Although he was taller and more powerful then her physically and with a greater reach, she held the almost advantage of being smaller and more agile along with speed during her attacks and even on occasion had been able to land several blows on her opponent to the point of twice before breaking his nose and cracking two ribs as he had done many times to her. From the outside it had appeared as if they where violently attacking each other but it was with full agreement that the two would hold no bars in their combat training.

"Are you ready?" William said with a half smile.

"Are you? I've been practising… Bring it on… Major!" She said while mirroring the smile.

Circling each other slowly, he once again sized up his opponent as he watched for any sign of her first attack against him from her body language alone before she faked her attack to the left and moved quickly to the right. The sound of four wooden swords rapidly clashing against each other echoed through the large room as the two locked into their what appeared to be a violent combat. Their hands moved at an incredible speeds as they defended themselves against their opponents attack as William used the superior length of his own twin wooden Katana-Like swords his full advantage. As if mocking her attack, he used the sword in his left hand only to block and attack as they both moved around the floor quickly. Anger began to swell within her as she ploughed forwards with her attack moving quickly around him as he defended himself by switching his blocks from his left hand to his right hand as he called out the name of each attack with laughter. Her anger had almost boiled over as it appeared that he was almost forcing her to use the abilities which had grown in strength over the past year.

Sweat dripped off her body and onto the floor beneath her as she moved around him while keeping low to the ground until she made a slight mistake and her grip on the floor had given way as she slipped as her balance gave way and she fell onto the ground hard. Seeing an opportunity against his opponent, William laughed as he leapt into the air and lunged forwards with his twin swords. Reacting instantly, Jennifer rolled onto her back and crossed her swords in defence as his twin blades slammed down into hers causing his left sword to crack and break under the strain. Landing before her, she saw in instant opportunity against him as she kicked out hard at his left knee and he fell to her side before she flipped onto her feet and stood over him with a smile as she spoke.

"You Bastard! That would have hurt"

"Where is your sense of adventure Little-Tate!" William laughed.

"I left it awhile back when I had my daughter. Now get on your feet and fight, or do you yield?"

"Ohh I'm only just getting started. I want to see what you have been working on Little-Tate" He once again mocked.

"I hate that name" She growled. "Sorry about your sword, I told you that wood wouldn't hold up for long. Scientist and Engineer, remember?"

"Ha-Ha!" He mocked.

Standing before her, he threw away the remains of his broken sword before kicking away the rest of the broken weapon as she once again circled him as she spun the weapon in her left hand so the blade of her weapon ran down her left arm as she took an attacking position with her left arm straightened out before her and right hand over her head as he gripped his remaining weapon with both hands, ready to defend himself once again.

Once again faking her attack with the left hand, she leapt forwards and sliced down with the weapon in her right hand and once again battle had commenced as the sound of wood against wood once again echoed through the large room. Her attack seemed brutal and efficient as he almost struggled against her attack. Jennifer's speed and agility seemed almost aggressive as she almost ran rings around him and mocking him with slaps from her swords on his buttocks as she moved around him like a whirlwind. His eyes could barely keep up with her speed and efficiency as she avoiding each of his strikes by either docking under his sword or blocking with her left sword before flipping out his way like an athlete.

For a brief moment the two stood before each other, catching their breath as he spoke with shock and awe in what had just happened as pain echoed across his rear end.

"What the hell was that?" He panted.

"Using what I have to my advantage Billy-Boy! You have the advantage of height and reach… I have the advantage of speed and lack of your height. Want to go again?" She replied as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Let's make it more interesting. If you win, I'll clean your quarters for a week…"

"And if you win Billy?" She mocked.

"You build me two new Bokken Swords to replace the one you broke" He laughed.

"Done!" She laughed. "And do me a favour… don't simply brush things under the rugs like last time"

"Full of yourself today aren't you Little-Tate?" He laughed.

For a third time the room echoed with the attacks as she once again moved around him with deadly speed and efficiency however, rather then slapping his behind with her swords she once again mocked him by tapping him on the back of his head with her swords as she called out each time _'That would kill you!_' Pain began to build in the back of his head from repeated soft blows as his anger swelled and boiled over to the point where once she moved in front of him, his anger was released with powerful force as a cracking sound echoed through the room and she flew backwards as if thrown by some unseen force. Spinning herself around in mid-air, she planted her feet on the ground as she placed her left hand firmly onto the floor after dropping her twin swords, with her right hand she pushed out from behind with her own abilities as she came to a stop before slamming into the wall behind her as she looked up at him with shock.

"_WE BOTH AGREED ON NO ABILITIES!_"She growled deeply.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't stop it from happening. Are you okay?" He said with concern.

Slowly standing, she held out her hands as the twin wooden weapons flew into her grip as she pun them around before holding her chest as a pain rippled through her.

"I think you may have broken a rib or two… we, should call it a day" She said with shock and slight anger.

"I think that would be for the best Jennifer. I'm sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about Will, I pushed you and got what I deserved for my troubles. Let's call it a draw, shall we?" She said as she coughed slightly.

"Done! I'll clean your rather messy quarters and you make those replacements" He smiled.

"Of course…"

Slowly walking towards the bench where their bags and clothes had been earlier placed, Jennifer wrapped a towel around her shoulders as she wiped the sweat from her body while William retrieved the two halves of his shattered sword before they left the Gymnasium for the infirmary as Jennifer spoke with a little laughter in her voice.

"My quarters are not messy, they are just lived in!"

"You have no idea how many times Jack complains about the state of your place…" William laughed.

"Actually I do" She laughed as she tapped her head. "How is your head?"

"Hurts like hell… thank you for that"

"I'm sorry" Jennifer laughed.

"No you're not!"

Leaving the '_battle-field_' and their mock conflict behind them, the two made the long walk towards the medical facilities where their injuries where healed after a scorning from Doctor Andrews on their behaviour, it seemed that each time they had a training session, one or both of them needed medical attention from either broken bones or lacerations caused by either the wooden swords they both used or the metallic blades. It was only at the insistence of the Doctor and command staff that they where forced to use only the wooden versions during their training sessions of which Jennifer had almost surpassed her mentor and brother-in-law, Major William Campbell.

Present Day…

Hiding in the shadows of an ancient cruiser while attempting to reach the Jumper Bays was not the idea of a good time for the seasoned commanding officer of one of Earth's Command Cruisers and former SG-1 team member, although it was perhaps the only way that Doctor Rodney McKay would make it through the vessel itself without having one of his mild panic-attacks during a crisis situation as he often had whilst on assignments in the Pegasus Galaxy. Although not a full-blown panic attack, his reactions where often followed by moments of brief panic and nausea which he often covered up by berating those around him specifically Colonel Shepard.

Once the route towards the jumper bay was finally clear, they slipped out of the shadows and silently moved along the wall towards the large doors as Carter activated the console on the wall and the doors slide open slowly while they both slipped inside. For a moment they both looked at the four vessels before them as McKay slowly walked towards a small black jumper-style vessel in the centre of the room as his jaw dropped. A small sleek vessel lay before them with a smooth and almost deep black hull with green markings displayed on the side, tucked neatly on the rear of the vessel was four small engine outlets of similar design to those on the Avalon vessels they had become used to. Directly at the vessels left stood a similar vessel of silver colour with two standard ancient puddle jumpers out the outside. Smiling slightly he walked towards the vessel as he spoke with a firm tone in his voice.

"This is it…"

"No McKay, it's this one" Carter replied.

"She said black with green markings…" McKay said with an almost annoyance in his voice.

"Actually McKay, Bourne said… 'one with green and black hull markings' that is this one here… take a look for yourself" She smirked.

"Alright… I guess we had better power these things up. You take the two on the left, I got the two on the right"

"I have another idea… follow me"

Slowly walking towards the correct vessel, she touched the control panel on the side of the vessel as a DNA scan was taken from her fingertips as a voice called out.

"Identification scan rejected"

"What?" She said slowly.

"Watch this!" McKay bragged as he placed his fingertips on the console.

"Identification scan confirmed. Doctor Meredith McKay… system activated"

"It knows you…" She laughed, much to his annoyance as the door at the let of the cabin slide open.

Stepping into the vessel it powered up instantly as the computer on the vessel recognised the ancient gene within McKay and more importantly, his own DNA which had been programmed into the vessel by the designers themselves. Somehow it appeared to be larger inside then on the outside or perhaps it was simply an illusion created by the smaller seats and flight controls which seemed relatively basic compared to the other designs they had both seen as a holographic display of flight controls appeared before them.

Turning to the rear of the cabin, it was now clear that the vessel had undergone a huge refit as the rear of the vessel had been blocked off by a separating bulkhead. Walking towards the bulkhead behind her, Carter looked through a small window as her jaw dropped in shock at what she saw.

"Is it my imagination or does that look a hell of a lot like a…"

"Computer, identify object in the rear of the cabin?" McKay called out.

"Second generation medium range Hyperspace window generator designed by Doctors Bourne and McFarlane, first tested eight months ago with…"

"Computer, pause" McKay said in shock. "Hyperspace? We only managed to make one… it failed shortly after. Second generation?"

"I can't imagine what else they have on the drawing boards" Carter said with a large smile.

"They are a lot smarter then we gave them credit for. Now, what is your plan Carter?" McKay sighed.

"Alright, Computer… can you access the computer core on the three remaining Jumpers?"

"Confirmed!" Replied the computer.

"Access the flight controls in the remaining vessels and standby to power them up"

"Confirmed, requested function will take five minutes to complete" Replied the female computer voice.

"So if they designed this ship. Who is the computer voice, it sounds familiar" Carter laughed.

"The voice of this vessel's ninth generation computer is a composite of both Doctor Jennifer Bourne and Doctor Charlotte McFarlane's voice prints"

"Ninth Generation?" They said in unison.

"The first generation of this unit was based on the computer core currently operating on the City of Avalon and installed into the first Starship named Excalibur, designed by Professor Harrison Michael Tate of the Stardancer Project. With subsequent failures from generations two through six, Computer core designation Gen-Seven was based upon an Asgard system with several modifications based upon technology of Alliance worlds…"

"We know that they had contact with the Asgard, what about Generation… eight?" Carter smiled.

"Generation Eight Positronic computer core was designed by Doctor Jennifer Tate now Bourne, Nine years ago and subsequent systems where installed in all Alliance systems"

"Nine years ago? That would place it about the time of our First Contact, give or take a few months, my god she was only…"

"Seventeen Sam, she was seventeen at the time" McKay laughed. "Suddenly I feel very stupid around these people. Computer, how is all of this possible in such a short period of time?"

"Unable to comply, stated question has a classified response beyond your access level" Replied the computer.

Based on schematics stolen from the Avalon computer systems, the long range transporter was in its early infancy and required a lot more power to send a person to Earth and back. After returning back to the vessel they had captured, Colonel Drake had collapsed the instant she materialised before being taken to a small medical facility where she remained. Burn marks had appeared on her arms and chest from constant use of the dangerous device as she lay on a makeshift hospital bed while the only medically trained member of her team, a military field medic attempted to heal her wounds with what he had.

"Simon?" She mumbled. "What happened?"

"What I told you would happen if you used that damned thing once more. You have suffered severe energy burns. I'm afraid that I can not heal them all with what I have here" He said with a slight anger in his voice. "You have suffered several internal injuries which have been repaired for now, but if you use it again… the damage will be irreparable. Hannah, you can not continue to do this any longer. It is my recommendation that the long range transporter be scrapped"

"Dually noted" She said as she sat up slowly and winced from the pain in her head. "What is our status?"

"One thing at a time Colonel" He said as he slowly picked his words.

"What is happening here. I need to know if we are on track!" She ordered.

"Doctor Bourne has escaped from the Engineering section along with Carter and McKay. Somehow, they managed to sabotage the internal sensors and kill several of our security teams" He sighed.

"And when where you going to tell me this?" She growled.

"We have teams out looking for her right now…"

"She'll be going for her daughter Simon" Drake grunted in pain.

"We know, with have several of our best guarding the girl's room. Unfortunately there is more pressing matter Colonel, the Wraith is loose within this ship, we have discovered several corpses that have been fed on by that thing. We don't know how it got out…" He said slowly as she clenched her fists tight.

"Bourne! She broke it out… I'm betting that they are working together. Beauty and brains in one perfect little package… the Wraith is not the main concern Simon, Bourne is. Have all teams alerted, kill the Wraith on sight but I want Bourne alive…"

"Of course Ma'am. And the others?" He said as he nodded.

"McKay and Carter are expendable, I want the girl alive. Have her moved to the hybrid ship right away, Jennifer will fall into line… I'll make sure of it!"

Gaining closer to the location where her daughter was being held, Jennifer limped through the corridors as blood dripped from her fists, nose and swollen lip as exhaustion had begun to take hold of her it was only the new found abilities she was had been using together with two small pieces of metal piping as make shift weapons that kept her alive as she was followed closely by the large Wraith soldier in what had become an alliance of necessity for the two of them. Her promise to return him back to his people had kept his allegiance to her however, it was her seemingly unnatural abilities that had intrigued him. How was she able to stop him from taking her very life-force from her and more to the point, what other abilities was she holding back and why?

Turning one more corner Jennifer stopped once again and moved backwards slowly as she felt the presence of four men stood before what appeared to be crew quarters and more importantly to her, the presence of her child locked in that same room.

"This is it. Are you ready?" She smiled with a darkness in her eyes.

"Yes!" The Wraith almost hissed.

"I will get their attention while you circle around from behind"

"NO!" He hissed once more. "You are indeed powerful little-one but those weapons are more effective against you then me. I will distract them while you circle around…"

"Of course" She said darkly. "Give me one minute and make your move… if my daughter is injured in anyway, you will be next. Clear?"

"As you wish"

Almost instantly Jennifer disappeared into the darkness behind them as the deadly Wraith creature waited as instructed until her own voice seemed too call out in his mind telling him that she was in position. Almost instantly he turned the corner and broke into a full sprint towards them as he snarled with anger while for a moment, the four men stood in shock at what they saw, a terrifying image of the large alien closing on them at almost unimaginable speed as they drew their weapons and attempted to fire only to be stopped by a click as each gun locked onto the safety settings.

Almost upon them, they began to move backwards in fear as pain echoed through the largest of the four while the rest turned as a broken and bloodied metallic pipe exploded through his chest before a second slammed into a second man's head with great force. As the second man fell, the feeding hand of the Wraith locked onto his chest as he screamed in pain while Jennifer stood before the remaining two as she pulled the bloodied pipe from the dead man's chest and spun it in her hand like a sword before she attacked the two remaining men with deadly efficiency of her past weapons training. Killing the man in his grip, the Wraith looked up at her as two bloodied corpses fell to the floor as Jennifer stood with spatters of blood over her face and clothing as he spoke.

"Impressive. You are more like Wraith then you know Bourne"

"I am nothing like you" She growled. "Be on your guard, more are approaching"

Using the two pipes in her hands, Jennifer smashed the console before her as she activated the door control before it slid open as she stood in the doorway. Almost instantly a seemingly powerful force slammed into her chest and threw her across the corridor into the wall behind her as the Wraith snarled with shock as he was lifted off of the deck plating below and slammed into the ceiling before hitting the deck hard causing his legs to snap as he howled in pain.

Quickly standing, Jennifer slowly walked towards the darkened room as a small figure appeared through the darkness as she looked on with shock and terror at what she saw.

"M-M-Molly?"

"Mother?" A voice called out.

"Oh my god Molly, What happened to you?" She said as tears rolled down her face.

Slowly a young girl stepped out of the darkness into the light as Jennifer's eyes flowed with tears as she examined the young girl before her, her own daughter.

"Molly, what have they done to you?" She wept.

"Nothing… I have been here alone for… I don't know how long. I feel different mother, what is happening to me?" She said as tears rolled down her face.

"I-I-I do not know honey. Can, can you walk?"

"Yes, I feel strange mother…" Slowly her eyes focused on the Wraith in shock as his legs cracked back into place and he stood before them. "That is a Wraith?"

"It's okay honey… he is with me. We have to get you too a hospital right away…"

"This is your daughter?" Growled the Wraith.

"Yes… and I do not know what is happening to her. We need to get out of here right now…" Jennifer said as she focused on her daughter. "Back the way we came, several decks up"


	8. Bourne Supremacy?

Stargate Trilogy

Part Three:

Chapter Eight:

Bourne Supremacy?

As commander of her former ship, which now lay in the hands of the Avalon Security forces along with what remained of her crew, Captain Jennifer Connors stood under guard in the Command Centre of the city as she examined a display of the military forces around the galaxy. Clearly marked with a small sword like insignia, each Avalon vessel was displayed before her a fleet which seemed to number in the hundreds while Tau'ri and Jaffa vessels where displayed with the Earth Stargate symbol with Earth vessels displaying a red colour and Jaffa vessels displayed in yellow along with vessel classification and status underneath the logos. Although an all out shooting war had yet to take place, it appeared as if several ships on either side where slowly approaching each other's positions.

"This is amazing…" Connors mumbled to herself. "They have everything here"

"And more" A male voice called out from behind her.

Turning quickly she saw a man seemingly in his mid-fifties walk towards her with a smile on his face as he extended his hand in greeting, a greeting she accepted by shaking his hand as he spoke.

"Professor Harrison Tate and you must be our new friend… Captain Jennifer Connors"

"Tate?" She said with a smile.

"Yes… and anticipating your next question my dear, Yes"

"I see. For what it is worth to you sir, I am sorry for the way my people have treated yours. I am ashamed…" She said slowly.

"As you should be Captain. It was under my instructions that my granddaughter made contact with your people, with you! I share an element of blame in this war, a war we must put an end to before Earth suffers the full brunt of the Alliance's retaliation. You see my dear, there are those within the council who wish to deal with Earth directly"

"That would be a mistake Professor Tate" Connors said slowly.

"Call me Harry, and I know. I know that your people are not fully aware of your Stargate Program and it is only a few that have taken action against us. Seeing the look of surprise within your eyes tells me everything Jennifer, may I call you by your first name?" He said with a soothing smile.

"Of course and how do you know that?"

"I have been back to Earth. Ohh it was many years ago when we launched our first vessel. We had hopes that Earth had changed, but all we saw was war and it was then that we quickly realised we had out grown our distant brothers… and sisters. Several decades later, Juliana returned from an Off-World survey mission that she mentioned a group of explorers from Earth. I was overjoyed by this as was everyone else when we thought that Earth had caught up. But what we saw… shocked us!"

"How?"

"Some of your… people had taken a piece of technology which had been used to protect a planet from the elements. I know that it was an unsanctioned assignment… but it showed us that Earth was still not ready for us"

"Madrona? You know that world?" She said in shock.

"I have not personally been there, but yes. We knew that Earth had discovered the secrets of Gate Travel but Earth was not ready for us my dear, you know that more then I do. So we watched Earth and became more of an annoyance to the Goa'uld and the System Lords whilst maintaining a distance from the Tau'ri…"

"You kept them busy?" She laughed.

"More then you know. A few years later, we heard from one of our 'Friends' that you had found Atlantis, we spent years looking for that city. After the threat of the Ori had passed we still waited until the council thought it was time to reveal ourselves and we did, to _YOU_ Jennifer Connors. Perhaps it was fate that we revealed our presence to the British…" He smiled widely.

"That was the single greatest day of my life" She said, returning the smile. "Even receiving a commendation from Her Majesty the Queen paled in compression"

"Well, we all know what happened afterwards. This war must end before any further blood is shed on the battlefield. This city has suffered greatly at the hands of the Tau'ri… I look at my granddaughter in her office and fear for her safety. If this conflict evolves into a full scale shooting war, I see her stood at the front of the fight and I fear that she will be lost, as I have lost her sister and my great-granddaughter…" He said with sadness.

"We have good people Harry, allow us to put it right?" Connors said slowly.

"I hope so, if Jennifer and her daughter are lost in this war… I know for a fact that Juliana will send the entire fleet against Earth and that fleet is larger then you see on that display you where looking at. Those boarders that you see are only a fraction of what we control here… thousands of ships manned by the deadliest warriors will descend upon Earth, we will _NOT_ be able to control them all" He warned.

"How big is your alliance Harry? Tell me the truth" She said in shock.

"Earth… has only seen a fraction of what is out there… races with power that you can not imagine await you. If you ever return home… tread carefully. Not every planet has a Stargate Captain Connors, your ships will be like toys against some of our more powerful allies and they are getting restless with Earth"

"How _BIG_ is your Alliance?" She said once again.

"Look at the screen Jennifer, you have most of the galaxy to explore… our twenty-five percent, is the most densely populated area of the galaxy and not all of them descend from Earth. Some are even older then this city itself… it took decades for us to gain their trust and align with them. Who knows, maybe sometime in the future when you prove yourself to us, maybe I'll introduce you" He said with a soft smile.

For a moment, he stood before with a smile that seemed Bourne had gotten her almost soothing smile, at least from what she had remembered. Nevertheless, his words seemed harsh even though hidden behind a calm and soothing smile as he turned and looked towards Juliana's office as she looked down upon and motioned for him to join her.

"Well, it looks like my appointment is finally ready. Miss Connors… a pleasure to meet you" He smiled politely.

"And you sir"

"Actually… when was the last time you have eaten anything?" He smiled.

"Seems like forever" She said, almost questioning him.

"Far too long. How about dinner?"

"Umm… of course. Am I cleared for that?" She said with a laugh.

"I believe so. I have some… influence with the Commander of this City. Wait right here, this will not take long" He smiled soothingly.

Smiling widely, he walked away from her as she nodded slowly while he stepped into the office of the Commander of the city. Sitting down in the chair before his granddaughter he looked around the room with fond memories before he spoke.

"I still can not get used to being on this side of the desk"

"I know. Did she buy it?" Juliana smiled.

"She is difficult to read, but yes… I think so" He said slowly.

"What is it Grandpa? Wait… you like her, don't you?"

"I am too old for this Julia…" He laughed.

"Nonsense… you are as young as you look. Maybe a little older. You can't lie to me Harry, I know you too well…"

"Okay! Yes, I see something in her Juliana…" He laughed.

"She's very attractive" Juliana laughed, for what seemed like the first time in years.

"She reminds me of someone else… a girl I once knew when I was young"

"You where never young Grandpa" Juliana laughed.

"For all you know! I could tell you some stories that would make your hair curl. Well, down to business… have you thought about my proposal?"

"I have… and I agree!" She smiled widely.

Entering orbit above a planet which was off of the Stargate grid, the starship Valiant entered orbit without her cloak active as Colonel Mitchell down at the controls with shock at the status of this ship. Throughout his short assignment onboard the vessel, he had come to recognise the status displays of the ship and more specifically, the cloaking system as he turned back towards the unusual commander of the vessel with a questioning look.

"Relax Colonel. This is where we need your help" Campbell laughed.

"This is ain't the planet you said sir" Mitchell complained.

"No, that is… the large planet behind it. This is a moon and why you are here. This ship is now transmitting a signature that tells those below that we are an Al'Kesh of Tau'ri affiliation. This is why we are here Colonel. Below us is a bunker where one person in particular is being held…"

"Being held, you mean a prison" Mitchell sighed.

"Yes! You would be surprised the lengths that we had gone to identify this location… and your people's desire to hide it. Contact them Colonel, tell them that you have a prisoner transfer…"

"What?" Mitchell laughed.

"Do it! This is why you are here Mitchell"

"Channel is open and standing by sir" Called out a communications officer.

"All right… Just because I want to see where this is going. This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell of the Stargate Command Unit SG-1"

"Go ahead Colonel" A voice called out.

"I am beaming down with a prisoner from the Avalon Guard… he is unconscious. Have a cell ready to receive"

"Scans of your vessel and voice-print have confirmed your identity… deactivating grid and standing by" A female voice called out.

"Thank you. Mitchell out. So, what is so important down there?"

"Follow me Colonel. Jefferies, have some weapons standing by… locked on Stun force for our guest. Try anything Mitchell, I'll know it before you do" William Campbell smiled.

"Your people seem to do that a lot! Mitchell mumbled.

Jennifer Bourne and those around her could not have known that a large fleet of Alliance vessels where underway and screaming towards the planet where they where being held. Although now her primary concern was what had happened to her three year old daughter, for perhaps years she knew that something was happening to the young girl she had given birth too and now she blamed herself for the startling transformation in the girl she carried with her own hands as exhaustion was beginning to claim her while both she and the Wraith ran through the vessel while hotly pursued by their captors.

Sweat poured from her exhausted body as she pushed herself beyond anything she thought possible until they had finally turned a corner and disappeared into a darkened room before she collapsed onto the deck plating below her as she gasped for her very breath.

"We must continue" The Wraith called out.

"I can't go on! I can't… what is happening… to my daughter?" She said as she gasped for air.

"I do not know" The Wraith said with anger. "But you must continue, I have never seen such strength within in a human prey before. Allow me to assist you?" He said as he stepped closer.

"MOVE BACK!" She growled.

"There is a lot people do not know about Wraith Doctor Bourne, we can take life and give life. Allow me to preserve yours"

"What-what are you talking about?" She grunted.

"For me to trust you, you must trust me"

"Mother, I am okay! I can walk now" Molly said as she stood slowly.

"Allow me to give you that which I took from the others, their very life force to replenish yours"

Slowly the Wraith stepped closer to Jennifer and extended his feeding hand before the young girl stepped between the both of them and a seemingly invisible force pressed hard against his chest as she gasped with delight at the feeling while looking down upon the seemingly six year old human girl before him.

"You are both strong little ones. Far greater then anything I have felt in centuries. You have the ability to look into my mind, do so and see that I speak the truth" It said eerily soft for a Wraith.

Almost instantly, the Wraith held it's head in pain as both Jennifer and Molly entered it's mind with force as a look of horrible fear spread across their faces. Tears rolled down Molly's face as she held in her screams of terror as Jennifer pushed herself to stand as she nodded slowly.

"Molly, I want you to look away…" She said slowly. "Rodney and Sam Carter are in the Jumper bay two decks up… You know what to do honey"

"Mother, no! please…" Molly protested.

"Are you ready?" Hissed the wraith. "I will only give you enough for your strength to return after which I will assist you as per or deal. Once safe, you will return me home"

"Done!" She said as she gasped for her breath.

His hand pressed against her chest before a feeling of a hot wave passed over her as she gasped for breath before the fire in her very lungs subsided and the pain echoing through her body slipped away into nothingness as the young girl watched carefully. For a brief moment it had appeared as if Jennifer's facial features where in a state of flux as the life-force taken by the Wraith flowed into her own body, rejuvenating her until his hand pulled backwards and she breathed deeply and nodded slightly.

"Impressive" Jennifer said firmly.

"I can see that you are indeed different, I wish to know why" The Wraith hissed.

"Not know… We have a ship waiting. And this ship is about to be ashes" She smiled. "Computer, time left?"

"Time remaining, five minutes forty seconds" Replied the Avalon designed computer.

"Wraith, can you run?"

"Yes!" It replied as it took a breath of satisfaction.

"Good. Molly, the Wraith is going to carry you from here… it will not harm you or I will destroy it"

"Yes mother" She called out.

An all too familiar pain ripped through the young girls body once more as the Wraith picked her up while she held in the terrible pain that her body was feeling. Pulling off her t-shirt, Jennifer wrapped it around her daughter as they exited the room and once again broke into a full sprint along the corridor before entering a service hatch with a long ladder towards the only safe exit high above.

Waiting in the Jumper bay, Carter had never felt more useless as she paced up and down the tiny vessel as the remaining Avalon vessels hummed with power from their main engines.

"They should be here by now" Carter sighed.

"Would you stop pacing… I'm on to something here" McKay called out.

"What is it McKay?"

"I think I've found something that might explain Bourne's sudden abilities… the Serum she used on herself and William Campbell. It's all here but encoded. Give me a few minutes and I can decode it!" He smiled with pride.

"Really? Nice work McKay"

A small explosion echoed around the room as a hatch near the left wall blew open as Carter stepped out of the vessel and aimed the weapon she was carrying at the hatch as the image of the Wraith carrying a child on his back appeared before her followed closely by Jennifer.

"It's about time. Where is your daughter?" She said as she looked at the child in shock.

"I am here. You must be Sam Carter" The girl said slowly.

"That is impossible… Molly Bourne is three years old, you're about ten!" Carter said with shock.

"No time, this place is about to be ashes Carter… Rodney… power up the damned engines" Jennifer yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" McKay yelled.

Carrying the young girl toward Carter, the Wraith placed her carefully in her arms as she looked on with shock at what was happening before her. Somehow the young girl had grown seemingly overnight and now the most hated and fear enemy of the human race was working with them and now even Jennifer Bourne herself had looked as if she had appeared as if she was slightly younger.

Stepping into the tiny vessel, Carter placed the girl in a chair at the rear of the ship as the Wraith snarled at both her and McKay before he sat down while Jennifer stood at the door leading into the vessel and almost instantly a large explosion filled the room as the doors leading into the vessel exploded as one person stepped into the Jumper Bay while holding a large rifle in her hands.

"You can't leave lovely one" Drake yelled.

"I think you'll find that I already am about to do so" Jennifer growled.

"I have sealed the bay doors with a force field, surrender yourself to me and I will let the others leave peacefully"

"I think not. Computer, time?"

"One minute, forty-five seconds to self destruct" Replied the computer.

"Whoops! Make your choice Drake…" Jennifer laughed. "Let us all leave, and I will deactivate the self destruct, if not well… a new star will be born, or should I say Bourne!"

"You would not kill your own daughter like this. You are bluffing!" Drake laughed.

"If she dies, then she dies my way… not yours. Tick-Tok goes the clock Drake… I grow tired of your arrogance. This ship is too powerful for the Tau'ri and I can let you have it. They Hyperdrive is on overload, once it reaches thirty seconds nothing can stop the detonation"

"Computer… cancel auto destruct authorisation Drake-Alpha-One" Drake laughed.

"Command Code not recognised" Stated the computer.

"I changed it!" Jennifer boasted. "Now, you can either die here with the rest of us or let me go!"

"I see your point Mrs Bourne, take me with you… I can help. I know _ALL_ Tau'ri fleet movements in the Galaxy…" She said as she lowered her weapon.

"Sorry, only room for one more…"

Her anger had been swelling within her since she had awoken seemingly days ago and whatever the Wraith had done to her had almost made her stronger as she stepped forwards slightly and Drake lifted off of the deck below as Jennifer glared at her as she gasped for her very breath while a pain ran through her mind as Jennifer smiled darkly while she continued.

"… You know nothing. Well, but I do know that you have not long left to live Hannah Drake. That transporter you have been using is dangerous. Perhaps I should let you live long enough for the effects to take a hold of you. But then again, this is more humane!"

Almost instantly, Drake's head turned sharply to the left as a loud snap echoed through the Jumper Bay and her body fell limp onto the ground as Jennifer took a deep breath as she smiled darkly before entering the vessel as McKay and Carter looked at her with an almost fear in their eyes.

Pushing past Carter, Jennifer sat in the pilot seat as she smiled while examining the flight controls while she spoke to herself.

"Okay… it's been awhile since I flew one of these things… Just kidding McKay! Activating links with the other ships. All vessels are active and in formation"

"You do realise that the doors are closed and probably sealed?" Carter said quickly.

"Relax, I've done this before… in a simulator"

Moving around the small silver vessel, the three remaining ships powered up their engines as their weapons pods activated while a powerful hum echoed around them as a bubble formed around all four vessels before they cloaked together. Smiling, Jennifer looked back at her daughter as she spoke to McKay with an unusual tone in her voice, a tone that made him almost afraid of what may happen next.

"Ever hear of a Phased-Cloak Rodney? Of course you haven't… we abandoned the research a few decades ago, the larger the ship… the more power it needs. With all four of these vessels working together, this ship should be able to generate a stable field while the remaining three use the thrust"

"How often have you done this?" The Wraith called out.

"Well… let's see what happens now. And, Never!"

"Ohh SHIT!" Called out the Wraith, much to their shock and Amusement.

A stable field had been generated around the small fleet of four ships as they almost instantly became lighter before they moved closer to the bay doors as McKay scrunched his face, almost expecting the impact of the doors before him. It was an unusual thing to see the space doors of the ship pass through each and everyone of them before being replaced by the clouds of the planet until the view changed to that of the open space and the Hybrid vessel before them. Although none of them had seen the vessel before, it was a shock for the Tau'ri and the Wraith at seeing a BC-304 Class Cruiser enhanced with what appeared to be Wraith technology. Once again smiling, Jennifer looked at the controls before her as she spoke with a calm tone in her voice.

"Now, this is the tough part. This iddy-biddy Jumper can create a stable Hyperspace Vortex, but the power to enter is a little low, we need a few little helpers"

"The F-302's" Carter laughed.

"That is why you had me access their flight controls?" McKay said slowly.

"Indeed. Now watch this!"

Jennifer laughed almost uncontrollably as the entire squadrons of F-302 fighters exited the Hybrid ship and screamed towards them as their small fleet of four Puddle-Jumpers decloaked and the bubble surrounding the four ships extended around their new escort fighters while bolts of energy from the Hybrid vessel screamed towards them and seemingly passed through them as McKay shivered while a bolt of energy screamed through his body.

"Impressive, but I've done this twice before" Carter bragged as she sat down. "I actually cloaked a planet once"

"Nice! But you are behind the times Sam" Jennifer laughed.

Flying in formation, the large fleet of small craft screamed over the hybrid ship as the main engines of all of the Tau'ri fighters activated instantly as a hyperspace window appeared before them and the fleet of small ships vanished into hyperspace.

"That is impressive, but you are heading in the wrong direction Jennifer, Avalon is behind us!" McKay called out.

"We are not going to Avalon, we are going to Central Command, that is where I was heading before those bastards captured myself and Molly… McKay, take the helm"

"Central Command?"

"You don't think that Avalon is all we have, do you Carter?" Jennifer bragged as she stood. "Avalon is merely the Capital City of the Alliance. Consider yourself lucky, no outsider has ever seen Central Command before. We should be there in one hour and I suggest that you forget what you have seen in our database Rodney, it is generations beyond you. I know you've been looking, your thoughts are broadcast so loud that anyone can hear them and stop looking at my ass Rodney" She said as she sat down next to her daughter.


	9. The Bourne Incident

Stargate Trilogy

Part Three:

Chapter Nine:

The Bourne Incident

News had broken around the Avalon Alliance that Doctor Jennifer Bourne and her daughter had escaped their captors and on their way towards the safety of Central Command. However, what had not been made public was the mysterious transformation of the young girl into what now appeared to be a fourteen year old girl. Nevertheless, whatever was happening to her had taken its toll upon her bodily functions as she had slipped into a coma while on the way to freedom. Focusing solely on preventing their small and unusual fleet from collapsing around them whilst being hotly pursued by the large Hybrid BC-304 Class Vessel, Jennifer tried everything she could to keep the fleet intact as they screamed through hyperspace with the only comfort being that the ship will not open fire whilst hyperspace especially as it would result in disaster for both sides.

"Jennifer, I don't think she has long" Carter said as she held the now rapidly aging girl in her arms.

"Don't you think I know that? Several of your 302s have expended their fuel supply, I've been able to stagger them slightly but we need more speed" Jennifer said with fear in her voice.

"There is an alternative Doctor Bourne" The Wraith hissed.

"Are you serious?" Jennifer said with shock. "You are willing to do that for us?"

"We have a deal Human! Once we are free, you send me home. I very much doubt you would do that if you're your off-spring where to expire"

"If you can slow her degradation as you did with me, it may give us enough time for us to reach Central Command"

"I will do what I can!" He hissed as he pressed his hand against her chest.

After completing their mission the Valiant raced towards Central Command Medical facility was a casualty of their own, although they had heard the news that Doctor Bourne was safe, however the injuries sustained by Colonel Cameron Mitchell of SG-1 where severe after being shot several times by the prison security guards as they made their own escape with the prisoners they had set out to recover for reasons only known by General Tate.

Designed with the same advanced technology as the Sentinel refit class, the Valiant had been created to be one of the most technologically advanced vessels in existence and more then a match for the Hybrid BC-304 it was designed to combat and now finally it would get the chance to confront its rival as they both screamed towards the inevitable conflict before Central Command itself and more to the point, the crew had to protect the facility itself as it was clearly known that the instant the Tau'ri learned of its existence, they would attack.

A series of rapid flashes of energy broke through the serenity of space before the vast complex that was the Alliance Central command as McKay and Carter looked out into space in shock and awe at what they saw with their own eyes, the hub of activity for the entire alliance lay before them. Hundreds of vessels ranging from Puddle-Jumper like vessels to large cruisers lay before them but it was not the many vessels of different designs they could not take their eyes off, it was in fact the facility before them, a large space-station like structure surrounded by a large sphere of unknown materials as clearly seen inside was a structure they instantly recognised as a structure build by the Ancients themselves.

"That's…."

"Central Command. Now do you understand Carter, do you understand what your people will be up against if you push us?"

"I'm beginning too" She said slowly.

Dumping the Tau'ri designed F-302 fighters into space, Jennifer continued with the four Jumpers in formation as they made their way towards the vast station and passed almost effortlessly through the large sphere around the station itself while radio chatter began to explode over the speakers in the cabin.

"Doctor, we have received your last transmission and standing by for your arrival. You will be within transporter range in less then a minute, stand by"

"Confirmed Doctor Andrews, also I see that the Valiant has arrived before me, Billy… are you listening because I have a little job I need for you" Jennifer said with a large smile.

"I'm here Jenny, and we're standing by to receive our party guests. I assume you conducted a full scan of the Hybrid, but what about the Ancient Cruiser?" William Campbell said slowly.

"Self destructed, I had no choice I could not let it remain in the hands of the Tau'ri… however trustworthy some of them are… Sorry McKay and Carter, that means you. I'm sending you a compressed file of the scans of that ship, you should have it in moments" She said as she worked the controls before her.

"Coming through now… Jennifer, I think I know you well enough to know what you are thinking. Are you sure about this, it is a dangerous move" Campbell said harshly.

"I'm sure! I took everything I needed from Drake's mind before her neck snapped, it is the only one they have and all information is that computer" Jennifer said quickly.

"Alright! I'll do what I can. When this is over, I want a rematch Jennifer… you still owe me that sword you broke two years ago" He said with a laugh.

"Recently I have had a lot of practice Billy, and we'll see. Be safe, Bourne out!"

Finally in the safety of Central Command, the three almost attached vessels where released as a pilot had been transported into each of the vessels as Jennifer expertly piloted her vessel towards the medical facility where she was originally heading before being captured. Since the Wraith had used it's abilities on her daughter, her degradation had slowed to an almost complete stop yet at the sacrifice to the creature itself as it seemed to age more rapidly until it eventually died from extreme old age as if it was being fed upon by another had intrigued the Tau'ri officers as they had requested a full autopsy of the creature.

Outside the safety of Central Command William Campbell patiently awaited the arrival of the Hybrid Tau'ri cruiser while several Alliance vessels orbited the large Battle-Station in the event the Valiant failed in her original duty. Sitting comfortably in the large centre leather-like chair, Major Campbell let out a large smile as a Hyperspace window activated while the much larger black hybrid vessel appeared before them as he instantly heard the reactions of the crew on the enemy ship as they saw what was before them.

"My name is Major William Campbell of the Avalon Alliance to Tau'ri hybrid vessel. In breach of treaty with your government, you have illegally abducted two Alliance citizens and entered Alliance held territory. Surrender your vessel immediately and prepare to be boarded. This is your only warning!" He smiled with pride.

Almost instantly two deep green beams of energy exploded from the forward weapons ports of the enemy ship and harmlessly bounced off of the Valiant's shields before dissipating into space itself as Campbell spoke.

"Have it your way. Make that ship go away" He laughed.

"With pleasure sir" Smiled the weapons and helm officer.

From their original position of a full stop, the Valiant leapt forwards with incredible acceleration under the expert control of the helm officer as her hands danced over the console before her while the Valiant screamed towards the Hybrid ship with deadly intent as her weapons exploded into life whilst avoiding all fire from the much larger and slower ship. The energy from each weapons blast of either the forwards or dorsal weapons had been specifically designed to drain the powerful shields of the much larger vessel before the primary weapons where cut loose on the ship, a weapon which would slice through the semi-organic hull before exploding inside the vessel.

Looping around the rear of the Hybrid ship, the commander of the enemy ship screamed out his orders as Campbell heard his orders before they had been given as he instructed his expert officers on their next attack run until their shields had fully collapsed under the strain of the deadly effective weapons fire. However, it was at this point that something had gone wrong with the tiny and deadly ship as all weapons systems within the Valiant had seemingly shut down on their own along with the sub-light engines leaving the vessel floating in space under it's own inertia.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled.

"Sir, we just received a powerful transmission from the enemy ship… it ordered our systems to shut down. We're dead in space sir… I can't even activate the back-ups"

"Ohh hell!" Campbell yelled.

Tumbling through space, a large explosion ripped through the bridge as consoles exploded from weapons fire from the enemy ship as the crew where thrown out of their seats while sparks and debris flew in all directions, slicing through flesh and anything else in its path while the large enemy ship moved over them with their weapons firing. Scrambling too her feet the young helm officer climbed into her seat ass he read the reports as they flooded through her almost destroyed console.

"Shields are off-line, hull armour is buckling… I can't get any power sir"

Almost instantly the screw flew backwards as a deep green glow filled the screen before them while the tiny ship was pulled forwards by a much larger cruiser as a voice crackled over the bridge speakers.

"You leave for awhile and look what trouble you get into"

"Jack? Oh are we glad to hear your voice kiddo!" William laughed.

"Hang on buddy, this is going to get rough"

"Don't try it Jack, Jack no…_ JACK!_" Campbell yelled as he heard what was happening in his mind.

Another powerful jolt of energy threw the tiny Valiant out of the combat zone towards four waiting ships as each locked onto them with their own magnetic beams and slowed their approach gently while the much larger Sentinel Class ship on screen screamed towards the Hybrid ship. Seeing the larger vessel approaching at high speeds, it attempted to activate a Hyperspace window as the ship commanded by Colonel Jackson Bourne fired all available forward facing weapons into the unprotected hull of the enemy ship before the hyperspace window collapsed with a powerful explosion. Weapons fire from the Sentinel Class vessel slammed into the hull and exploded along the length of the ship causing it to burn in space. As the large heavy cruiser passed over the enemy vessel, it continued firing through its weapons arc from the forwards weapons, through the ventral array and finally the aft weapons until the ship exploded under the deadly assault from the weapons of the ship named _Magellan_.

It seemed like days since the deadly Hybrid ship had been destroyed and the Valiant was taken to a dry-dock for analysis on how it was shut-down by the enemy forces. Nevertheless, the only thought now existing in Jack's mind was the status of his daughter Molly and his wife who had been in a surgical room since he arrived as paced the room outside while his extended family waited for word on what was happening. Juliana Tate and her grandfather had arrived via the stations Stargate as it orbited a mainstream star at a safe distance. Since his surgery, Colonel Mitchell had been cleared to leave along with Colonel Carter yet they remained waiting outside the surgical room for any word on the young girl whilst under the watchful eye of Jack Bourne as each time he passed them, he fired them both a deadly look as if he was about to rip them apart.

Finally the door before them opened as Rodney McKay exited the room with a look of deep shock on his face as they all stood slowly.

"What's happening?" Jack said instantly.

"She's alive Jack… but there has been some… physical changes to Molly"

"Tell me McKay, what the hell is going on. Carter said that there had been a few changes… have you slowed the… aging?" He said in panic.

"Yes. Jennifer had never given up hope, I've never seen anyone work so fast…"

Leaping forwards Jack grabbed him and pushed him against the wall hard as he yelled in his face with the deepest of anger.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?" He growled.

"Jack, there's been some complications with Molly. They stopped the aging, it seems that her body has caught up with her mind. I think you should go in, Jennifer sent me out to get you"

Releasing McKay he instantly pushed through the doors and entered the medical room as he saw a curtain pulled around a medical bed before his wife ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him as she wept almost uncontrollably.

"What is it Jenny, what's wrong?" He said with fear.

"You should sit down Jack, I'd recommend that you sit down and listen before you see her" She wept into his shoulder.

"Jenny, just tell me!" He ordered.

Stepping backwards she nodded as she wiped her eyes slowly before taking a deep breath and finally after a long pause, she spoke.

"First off, I'm sorry! This is all my fault. The Serum Jack, the Serum… it's worse then we thought honey. Her intellect was the first step but her little mind couldn't keep up so her body adapted the only way it could… it grew, a lot. I managed to stabilise her growth and hopefully there will b e no problems anymore, but her mental abilities are now off the charts. You see honey, before we saved her body, we used an Asgard technique to transfer mind into the computer, it's not all that dangerous, we've done it before with severely injured patents. I analysed her thought patterns Jack, she has all of my knowledge and experiences somehow… I don't know how"

"I do not understand, how is this possible?" He said slowly as he sat down.

"I have no idea. She is still in a Coma for now, we can bring her out at anytime, but you need to prepare yourself Jack for what you see behind that curtain"

"Jenny, just tell me!" He demanded.

"We can't reverse what has happened too her…" Carefully, Jennifer took a deep breath before she continued. "She is no longer our little girl Jack, her growth was artificially activated… the Wraith gave everything it could to stop it from killing her at the cost of it's own life"

"You are stalling Jenny! Just tell me" He said slowly.

"Mentally… and physiologically she is no longer our little three year old girl Jack. I've checked the records dozens of times…"

"JENNY!" He grunted.

"She's… she's in her late teens, early twenties" Jennifer said as she collapsed onto the floor in tears.

For the first time since she had known him, he stood from the chair and walked towards the door as if to leave her alone in the room as she wept like a little girl. His anger at what she had told him had reached boiling point as he punched the wall before him hard. Slowly he turned back towards the curtain and finally towards his wife as he took a deep breath and walked towards her. As he knelt down before her, he took her hands into his while they shook with fear as he spoke.

"We'll get through this together Jenn, we'll find a way… can I see her?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so damned sorry Jack… I did what I thought was… I couldn't see William die like that. I did what I could. I should've known what would happen…" She wept in his arms.

"You couldn't have know" He said softly.

"No Jack, I should. I was my JOB! I almost killed my baby Jack, I almost killed our Daughter!"

"Jenn… I want to see her" He said softly.

Standing slowly, her hands shook as she walked towards the curtain and slowly pulled it back to reveal a young woman lay in bed before them. Disbelief echoed over his face as he looked down upon the woman before him and then back towards Jennifer before looking once again at his mature daughter before him as he spoke slowly.

"Holly Crap Jenny, she looks exactly like you!" He said slowly.

"I know. Her DNA is 90% my own, Jack… she is almost a clone of me, not even the Asgard where that close. I'm scared, I want my baby back Jack… and I don't know what to do"

"We can start by waking our Daughter Jennifer… she needs to know. She has always been as strong as her mother and as smart… but we need to tread carefully here. I always knew she more like you…" He said with a nervous smile.


	10. Betrayal and Isolation

Stargate Trilogy

Part Three:

Chapter Ten:

Betrayal and Isolation

Four months had passed since the destruction of the Hybrid Vessel as the Tau'ri-Avalon war had come to an end after the knowledge of the Hybrid vessel and it's technology had been released by the Avalon command. However, what was unknown to Stargate Command and the Tau'ri was the existence of the Alliance Central Command since under the orders of General Juliana Tate, the memories of the large Ancient-like structure had been removed from the minds of McKay, Carter and Mitchell by her own husband, William Campbell before they where taken back to Avalon for debriefing on what had happened.

However, once the crisis had passed with the Tau'ri and under the orders of the Civilian Council, General Juliana Tate had been left with no choice but to stand down as command of the Alliance's military forces. For twenty years, she had served the military with distinction and honour and now it was time to step aside for someone else to take the reigns as finally since they had arrived in the City itself, the Tate family would no longer command the city or it's military forces.

From it's humble beginnings when her Grandfather, Professor Harrison 'Harry' Tate was elected as leader of the city and his eventual handing of the position to her father also named Harrison and eventually down to herself, all appeared lost to the family since it had become clear that the Civilian Council wanted full control of the Alliance itself.

Stood in the centre of the Council Chambers itself, Juliana gave her good-bye speech as directed by the Civilian Council, although by the end of the speech and in a move inspired by her grandfather, Juliana Tate had announced her replacement as commander of the alliance military and with her last act as General, she promoted her next in line, Colonel Jackson Bourne to General and Commander of the Alliance military before transferring all command codes to him.

Her next move was a bold one, upon the instruction of her Grandfather, Juliana accepted the much coveted rule as leader of the Civilian Council from her grandfather since he was the only surviving member of the original council who was not replaced using a little known '_Legacy Claus_' in the original charter once contact was lost with earth almost a century ago.

Although Diplomatic ties had been shaky between the growing Tau'ri Alliance the newly reformed Avalon Republic, only certain members of the Tau'ri had been granted limited access to the Capital City of the new Republic. General Jack O'Neill and Richard Woolsey had been granted limited access to the City itself as they stood awaiting the return of Jennifer Bourne and her daughter Molly as Doctor Rodney McKay stood at their side While Jackson Bourne walked towards the Stargate with a smile on his face.

Stood before the Stargate itself, an honour guard saluted as the Gate activated as two figures exited the Stargate to the sound of what appeared to be a twenty-one gun salute while O'Neill walked towards the Stargate itself and stood at the side of the last officer and followed the salute himself as Jennifer Bourne and her daughter stopped before the Stargate with a smile.

"Welcome home" Jack Bourne smiled.

"It seems smaller father" Molly said with respect.

"The last time you where here Molly, it must have been huge!" He said as he hugged the both of them together. "I'm just glad that you're both home"

Almost instantly, Molly walked towards a console before the Stargate and looked at the controls with a smile as she spoke.

"You have changed the internal sensors? What is this, a PX-93 unit?"

"Actually, that is a PX-95-Alpha unit" A voice called out from behind her.

Quickly whipping her head around, Molly smiled as she saw Charlotte McFarlane walking towards her with a smile on her face as she spoke.

"Which one are you? I'm kidding! You've grown"

"Charlie?…"

"Molly, I can explain everything about it… but right now, we have some problems to work out" Charlie said with caution.

"No wander, you are using the LD-93-Gamma unit, it was notoriously unreliable. You might want to use a LD-746 medical scanner. That will overcome the problems with signal degradation" Molly said with a laugh.

"What? Why didn't I think of that?" Charlie laughed.

"Jenny?" Jack said with a slight nervous smile.

"She's been helping out in Medical…"

"Actually father, I have read the entire medical database and committed it to memory" She said with Pride. "Mother is an excellent teacher… and I wish too learn more"

"Another time perhaps. We have more pressing matters" Jack said with growing pride in his daughter.

"What is going on?" O'Neill moaned.

"So you are the famous Jack O'Neill?…" Molly smiled as she locked at him. "… Aunt Julia thought you where cute"

"Really?" He said with pride.

"Ahh-Umm…" A voice said from behind Molly.

"Molly, remember… boundaries?"

"Sorry mother!" Molly blushed. "It is difficult to concentrate with all of these thoughts at once"

"You are forgiven" Juliana laughed.

"If you think this is strange for you people, imagine how strange it is for me. The last time I saw all of you, I was shorter… Uncle Meredith?" She said as she looked at McKay, much too everyone's amusement.

"_MEREDITH?_" O'Neill mocked.

"Hey! Laugh it up" Jennifer said grunted.

"That was my Great-Grandfather's name. He was a good and decent man" Juliana continued, with a smile upon her face.

"You look just like your mother, I like the Blonde hair though, it suits you" McKay said as he hugged his god-daughter slightly.

"Thank you all, really thank you all for this. I know that my return has been most unusual since I was only born a little under four years ago and now I stand before you all in this adult body, I assure each and everyone of you that my abilities are under control, although certain thoughts have become difficult for me to block out. With training and monitoring by my mother and Uncle William, I will have complete control" Molly said with a soft and eloquent tone in her voice.

Bowing slightly before the gathered crowd she once again turned back towards her mother as she stood with a proud smile on her face as she walked towards her former protégé and spoke.

"Charlie, would you do me a favour and go with Molly to the Infirmary, Doctor Andrews is waiting for her"

"Yes Doctor" Charlie said with a smile. "This way Molly" She pointed.

"Ohh umm, drop by for dinner around 1800 hours Charlie, I have something I need to discuss with you"

"Of course" Charlie replied as she led the young woman out of the command centre.

"Crew…. Dismissed!" Called out the new military leader of the facility.

"General… Bourne! That will take some getting used to" Jennifer said with a large smile of pride.

"Your sister has agreed to stick around as a Civilian Consultant until I find my feet here…" Jack laughed.

"He's doing a great Job Jenn… maybe even one day, better then me" Juliana said with a wink. "Now, with my final act as Civilian Consultant… I have an announcement to make to the Entire Alliance and beyond, Jack would you do me a favour and activate the '_Holo-Presence?_'"

Slowly walking towards the Stargate, it deactivated as the shield around the gate activated while it dialled instantly as an orange coloured scanning beam ran up and down her body as she seemed to glow for a brief moment as she took a deep breath as her replacement nodded as she spoke with a stern tone in her voice.

"To the Entire Avalon Alliance, our worlds, outposts, vessels and beyond. I, Juliana Campbell, formerly General Juliana Tate stand before you as I also appear not only before the Stargates of the Tau'ri Stargate Command, their Alpha Site and I assume by now that this image of myself is being transmitted through the Stargate and visible to Atlantis as I deliver this message. Two Days ago, the Avalon Alliance recorded a democratic vote on our future with the Tau'ri, with a majority vote of 83.45% the vote was cast and authorised by the newly restored council of Avalon. Effective by the end of this day, Avalon time… in nine hours, all Alliance vessels will return into our space past the boarder officially recognised by what the Tau'ri have called… '_The Avalon Neutral-Zone Treaty_'. A One Light-year depth zone where no Tau'ri, Avalon or respective Allies will enter. As someone you maybe aware by now, we have begun to deploy Satellites and Buoys along our side of the zone. Those equipment have been specially designed so that any vessel passing into our space will drop out of sub-space automatically. Any vessel that does not turn around and re-enter their own territories will be fired upon by powerful weapon systems… as a result of this, Avalon and our respective Alliance has officially and with effect of Nine hours from now isolated ourselves from the Tau'ri and their allies…"

"_WHAT?_" O'Neill yelled.

"In doing so, all Stargate activity between the rest of the Galaxy and Avalon Alliance will be terminated. We are aware that many people within our Alliance itself will wish to leave this Alliance, if you wish to do so… you have five-days in which to leave our territories after which you will never return. As for our Alliance with the Atlantis Expedition and Pegasus Galaxy, we are withdrawing our support, personnel, equipment and craft. In conclusion to this development I must say that we are disappointed in our Tau'ri brethren and their constant attacks against our people, whilst they continue to fight amongst themselves… we are no longer associating ourselves with Earth and her people…"

"Why are you doing this?" Woolsey said in shock.

"We have evidence that states the Tau'ri are not to be trusted, even by their own peoples… Jack, would you play visual file 2-1-6- Alpha ad Beta?"

As she stepped aside, a homogametic recording of a familiar face appeared as if to float in the spot she stood while O'Neill looked on with deep shock at what he heard.

"My name is Alec Colson, I was the C.E.O of Colson Industries, in 2004 I attempted to expose the Stargate program to the people of Earth and was stopped in doing so by the Stargate Program, something of which I rightfully agreed with once I saw the true extent of what was happening out here. Shortly afterwards, I was taken to an off-world location to live out my life in the safety from the enemies of the Stargate Program and for four years, I did so in comfort until one night I was taken from my home, the wife and children I had come to love as my own. I was placed in a Tau'ri prison along with several others…"

"Colson?" O'Neill yelled with anger. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing General O'Neill. We simply rescued not only him and returned him to health, along with the others from those cells you had placed him in, Ohh… keep watching sir, we do have more" Juliana said with anger.

"I am Kieran, I was a Kelownan Scientist in charge of the Naquadria project…" Said an aging figure of a man.

"I've heard enough!" O'Neill said as his anger swelled.

"Computer, stop playback" Juliana sighed before the image shut down and she once again stepped in the same place. "… This is not the only evidence we have, it is merely a fraction. All records will be made available at the end of this Transmission including evidence that one of your own was behind the attacks against our city and people. We regret that we must take this course of action as we all saw much potential in the Tau'ri as did our friends the Asgard. One of them always spoke highly of you General O'Neill…"

"You knew Thor?" He said with shock.

"Yes, Thor was a great friend to our people and Alliance. On many occasions we worked along side each other. He was actually the first none-human alien I had met, he said that he liked me because I made him laugh. Well, enough of the good times… General Bourne, please transmit a copy of this file and deactivate this hologram"

A slight flash appeared over Juliana as she took a deep breath and walked towards the General she had come to respect before she looked at each of the Tau'ri in turn before she spoke with sadness in her voice.

"For the last time… dial Earth"

"Yes Ma'am" Called out an officer before the dialling computer.

"We are all saddened that it had to come to this. Do not attempt to make contact with us in any way, if any of your vessels enter our territories, it will be considered and act of war and we will respond in kind with the deadliest of force imaginable. Send this message back to your respective commands people. '_We Are Watching You. And we will not longer allow you to approach our space_'" She said harshly. "As of now, we are no longer friends or potential allies. The Stargate is now active and connected with your Stargate Command. I suggest that you step through that gate, you have five minutes. If you are still here by that time, you will be arrested as trespassers. Good Bye!"

The darkness in her eyes told each of them everything they needed to know at the point as she turned and left the Gateroom. What they could not see, was a single tear running down her face as she entered one of the city transporters and materialised in another section of the city. Walking onto one of the piers surrounding the city itself, she broke down into tears as she looked up at the skies above before screaming and eventually speaking to herself.

"I am sorry Father… I did what I could. I tried to bridge the gap between Earth and this city… I failed"

"You did what you had to do… protecting your people is your primary goal" A female voice said from behind her.

Slowly turning, she laughed slightly as the former Tau'ri Captain Jennifer Connors walked towards her with her Grandfather at her side.

"I'm taking advice from you know?" Juliana complained.

"You should listen to her Little-One. She gave up everything she knows for this City… and you!" Harrison Tate said slowly.

"It wasn't enough" She wept.

"One day… my people will see this City for what it is like I do" Connors said softly.

"And what is that? Enlighten me!"

"The Future of our kind… Tau'ri and Avalon itself. Let me work with you Juliana, let me prove myself to you" She said as she knelt at her side.

"Juliana, let her try!" Harrison said with a soft smile.

"Ohh god…" Juliana sighed deeply. "You had sex, didn't you?"

Once again isolated from the rest of the galaxy, this by force of the ever present attacks by the Tau'ri. The extended Tate family sat down for their first meal together in months as they sat around a large table in almost silence. Having been one of the largest and most powerful families in the City itself since they had arrived in the city, they now faced their greatest trials as an isolated alliance.

"Well, nobody going speak? I thought you had something to say to me" Charlie sighed.

Although not born of the Tate family, Charlotte McFarlane had been looked upon by all as a sister to the entire family since she started working alongside Jennifer many years ago, once her parents moved to Central Command, she had spent most of her time with the growing family itself.

"Alright!" Jennifer said with a large smile. "While at Central Command, I noticed that A-R&D was a problem department…"

"Forgive me for saying so…" Jennifer Connors said as she sat at Harrison Tate's side. "What is A-R&D?"

"Let me get one thing straight, Tau'ri! You are only here because my Grandfather brought you. You have no standing at this table…" Jennifer said with anger in her voice.

"_JENNIFER!_" Harrison Grunted. "Show respect! Or have you forgotten what you where taught?"

"Forgive me. Like all of us here, I have suffered at the hands of your people. And it is fair to say, I do not trust you. Ancient Research and Development… okay? Charlie, while at Central… I shut it down. In two days, it will be moved here. Julia has agreed that you no longer need a safety net. I'm splitting the department into two sections, A-R&D and A-T-D. That is Advanced technology Department for our guest… I am placed you in command of A-R&D as of now. You will report directly to no-one, we'll work together on projects if need be, you will have the lab next to mine and form your own team" She said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me?" Charlie said with a large smile.

"No! but be warned, you are not stealing my best crew… and that also gives you a seat on the Council"

"Of course!" Charlie said with a large smile.

"Congratulations!" Molly smiled with pride.

"Ahh Molly… that brings me to you!"

"Me?"

"Yes… Doctor Andrews is leaving tomorrow, he's taken the position at Medical-Central. Doctor Ryan is his replacement. I believe you know her? Anyway… she saw your test scores that you took without me knowing, yes… I saw myself. At her request, I called a meeting of the city council earlier. In light of your unique status, we have agreed… your father and myself included that at 0800 hours tomorrow, you will report to the Infirmary for medical training…"

"… And observation of course" Jack said quickly.

"Oh my god, yes!" She said with a large smile.

"When she was seven, she wanted to be a medical doctor!" Harrison smiled with pride. "She found Science and Engineering instead"

"Actually Great-Grandpa…" Molly laughed. "Mom holds a medical PhD. Since I have her entire knowledge, I guess I do too"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Molly, it's a lot of hard work!" Jennifer Connors said carefully. "My mom was a Doctor. Harry, how old are you?" She laughed.

"Just your average 140 year old!" He said as she looked at him with shock, while they all laughed.

_Personal Correspondence…_

_Doctor Jennifer Tate-Bourne recording. _

_Thank you for your letter dated ten weeks ago, I am sorry that it has been so long, I have been very busy and finally found the time to record this, I still can't believe that it has been eight months since we saw each other. I am glad that you are doing well in your new position, at least they are challenging you now. I shall attempt to answer as many of your questions as possible… Where to begin? Ohh yes…_

_We are still recording incursions into our space by Tau'ri and Jaffa ships however, they are being turned away by our platforms. Two weeks ago, three Jaffa ships attempted to enter our space but they where turned away by the defence platforms and for now, all has been quiet._

_Charlie has fit in perfectly with her role as head of A-R&D, I have never seen someone with her drive and focus, several people have actually asked for a transfer from her department, but she has a way of winning them around. She has made some amazing discoveries in recent weeks, I really wish that you could see them. At first, the Council was a little weary about her appointment but now, well they have no choice in the matter._

_My husband Jack has fallen into his new position amazingly and everyone is responding to his commands with the same determination as they did when Julia was in command, although he has yet to stomp on as many toes as she did. Ohh, he also appointed William Campbell as his First Officer and head of the Fleet… I know that people are slightly annoyed by that, but then again, it is his choice._

_Julia? Wow! I have never seen her so focused in my life. She has brought her Military training into the Council itself and now it seems as if they afraid to even sneeze around her, Eleanor also! But don't worry about her, we are keeping a close eye on her, she is still on her quest to take control of well… everything._

_Personally, I am bored though now. I really have nothing to do but sit back and watch while Charlie has all of the fun, I should have taken that role instead… but she is amazing and I love watching her work._

_In response to your first and second questions. Molly has been granted, by the whole council, the status of an Adult now. I know, it is unusual considering her strange circumstances and young age… but she has grown into an integral part of this community and a part of our Medical Staff, two weeks ago and to my ever lasting pride, the Medical Council had awarded her a Medical Doctorate. I know, it is crazy early… but she has become one of our best and brightest._

_As for personal relationships, her status as an Adult had awarded her certain privileges within our society. She has created a small circle of close friends from all walks of life within our city once fear of her abilities had subsided of course. I still remember her returning home after each day in the Infirmary, crying on her bed as people where afraid of even talking to her. Nevertheless, as Doctor Ryan once put it… 'Her ability to diagnose a patient at first glance is a medical marvel and should be utilised. After all, a Doctor who does not need to ask where it hurts, just acts… is the holy grail of Medicine'._

_Two weeks ago, we sat down in our quarters and for the first time in what seems like years and we actually spoke. She told me that she wanted to concentrate on her new found Medical career and perhaps one day enter into a practice of her own and although she has several friends throughout the city… an intimate relationship was not what she wants at this time, even though several offers had come her way. Her friendship with Charlie however, is different. I suppose it is because she knows my former protégé as well as I do and her constant revealing of my private secrets have created a unique bond between the two, much to my own embarrassment._

_Well, I hope this letter finds you well my old friend. Attached as an image of the extended family together for the first time in years._

_Ohh! I forgot… my brother Harrison Tate III has finally graduated from the Academy last week, he is returning to the city for assignment. He will take up position as Intelligence Officer._

_Well, as always, good luck and keep in touch… _

_Your friend at a home away from home._

_Jenny!_

"Computer, save file and encode… send for delivery using the usual methods… McKay, Doctor M.R… Location: Earth"

"Recorded, encoded and dispatched" Replied the computer.

"You know, I hate doing that?"

"It is a necessary evil…" A voice called out from behind her.

"I know. But this is wrong… he is like family too me"

"He is a Tau'ri… they are dangerous" Replied a second voice.

"So are you or have you forgotten that? Connors?" Jennifer said with a dark smile on her face.

"I haven't forgotten, nor have I forgotten where my allegiance lies. This city has become my home now Bourne, I intend to protect it with everything at my disposal"

Content with their isolation from the rest of the Galaxy, the people of the newly reorganised Avalon Republic lived without the fear of the Tau'ri entering their space since the Stargate Network in their side of the galaxy had been reprogrammed to reject any connections from outside their former Alliance as the large network of Satellites and defence Buoys monitored their boarders as patrol ships kept an every watchful eye on the Tau'ri.

With rumours and conspiracy theories echoing around earth about the Stargate Program, it as finally decided that everyone on Earth would known the whole truth about the Stargate Program as the approval was given to display the F-302 interceptors and two BC-304 Starships at the Paris Air show while introduced by General Jack O'Neill himself. Shock and awe at the new fighters and Starships quickly turned into fear as the less classified files where released, as information about the wars with the Goa'uld, Ori, Lucian Alliance and Wraith where released too the public. Almost immediately the preparations of Homeworld Security collapsed as fear ran wild through the population of earth as fighting broke out across the planet and earth descended into Civil War. Unable to control their population with conventional means, Homeworld Security ordered four BC-304 cruisers to descend upon the most out of control cities and help restore order.

Launching their F-302 fighters and transporting troops onto the ground, it seemed as if all was lost for the people of the Tau'ri as their own troops where used to keep the peace while F-302 fighters and captured Goa'uld designed vessels patrolled the airspace above all the major cities. Nevertheless, as fighting continued while Earth split into two factions, the SGC itself recalled as many off-world teams as possible to defend Stargate Command as it came under heavy fire from the growing faction of earth who wanted to pull back all of their forces and protect the homeworld. After three months of fighting and with the capture or loss of several vessels, the unthinkable happened, the SGC itself was lost to the Separatist Faction as even earth's oldest and most powerful allies abandoned them. It seemed as if everything was lost as the remaining loyalist forces where forced off of Earth onboard what ever ships they could find and cast out into space, it was now clear that with Atlantis cut off from them, only one place was safe… Avalon itself.

The End?

Stargate Trilogy Stories By:

G.


End file.
